


Gasoline

by MortimerLaVie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortimerLaVie/pseuds/MortimerLaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last day of school Morty discovers Rick has a crush on him. Morty has the problem of always agreeing to things he doesn't actually want, just to please everyone.</p><p>High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school and Morty was so thankful. Next year he would be a senior and Morty was excited because then he would be out of school and away from all the stress.  Everyone else socialized while Morty sat at his desk; he didn’t have friends so he mostly kept to himself. 

“Morty.”

Morty looked up, surprised, as Rick stood there holding a piece of paper in his hand. It was crumpled. Morty looked at his hand and tilted his head.

“Yes? You need so-something? I-i-is that for me?”

Rick frowned and shook his head. Morty frowned as he watched him walk away. He was taller than him, with greyish blue hair (was it even natural?) He wore torn up jeans with band t-shirts. He always wore headphones and had a mean streak. Once, Morty had answered a question in class and Rick had told him he was an idiot and then replied with the correct answer. Ever since then, Morty had held a grudge. Rick always went out of his way to cross the brunette, almost like he was trying to prove some point to Morty. Morty shook his head before looking down at his notebook. 

Confused, Morty went back to his doodles. The class finally ended and Morty slowly packed up. Standing up, he looked around and was surprised to see that a notebook had been left on another desk. He was surprised to see that it was a nice leather journal. Picking it up, he opened the cover and looked even more surprised to see it was Rick’s. He closed it, not wanting to intrude, and went to find the other. He looked all over school and couldn’t find him. Morty opened the back of the book to see if he could find an address to return it at. He figured he’d be cool about it rather than keep it. He gasped at what he found in the back instead. It was his name written all over it with crosses and hearts.  Morty suddenly felt like he had opened Pandora’s Box rather than a book. He ended up taking it home. He ran to his room, ignoring his parents arguing and his sister’s greeting. He slammed the door with shaking hands; his heart was beating a mile a minute. He laid the book on his desk and sat down. Slowly, he opened it and turned to the 1st page. It was dated to the beginning of the semester.  
—————————————————————————  
RICK’S BOOK  
_Another semester with a bunch of morons. The only thing I literally have to look forward to is music class where I can fuck around. FFUUUCCCCKKKKK this. I’m thinking I’ll just ditch._

Later down the line, Morty saw more writing that he assumed was written the same day.  
  
_HOLY FUCKKKKK. So I walk into class. 1st person I see is the new kid some chicks were talking about and SHHIIT. Like, normally I just ignore everyone but he’s just UGH how the FUCK do I explain it. He’s not my type but he doesn’t look like everyone else in class. The fuck is wrong with me right now……_  
He’s looking at me. Should I say hi?  
  
_I fucked up. I kinda tried to smile. I think all I did was grimace at him and scared him. Damnit, Rick. I’m not even interested in what this teacher is talking about. Like, school is so pointless, if I wasn’t on probation for skipping so much school from before then I would be doing that right now….. skipping school. School is a waste of time. Guy at the front asks what 2+2 is, everyone says 4….._  
I fucked up. Cute guy answered a question and I answered without thinking….. fuck.

Morty almost laughed; it was like reading Rick’s inner thoughts. It was almost funny. Morty figured the other had gotten over his crush. However, the more Morty read, the more he realized it got worse. He gotten to one of the more recent days when he gasped.

_It’s official. I’ve fallen for Morty. My friends think it’s funny because they know I don’t do love since Betty. Well apparently I do now. He’s cute, funny and not as dumb as everyone. I’ve been writing him a song. Maybe I can sing that to him? Ugh, I wish this was easier to do….._

_I can hear my old man in the kitchen throwing bottles around again. Even if I told Morty how I felt, I couldn’t actually BE with him. Hell, he wouldn’t want me anyway. Too unstable. Besides, if he knew I was the one that beat up Brad because he tripped Morty, it might freak him out. Brad had it coming. I wonder if Morty even know it was me….. would he be proud of me? Hehe._

_It’s annoying though because I want to talk to him. Today wasn’t even a bad day. We had to do a desk project; he and I ended up getting together on this one and I honestly felt like the final product was equal parts from both of us. I almost called him my Morty. FUCKKK that would have been hard to explain like: “My Morty, oh I call you that in my dreams while I’m giving you a blow job and you’re riding me, HAHAHAHA…”_

_Nah. He’s too innocent._

Morty sat at the desk reading that last sentence over and over, his face red from embarassment. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to face Rick ever again.  
~

The next day early morning Morty was sitting in bed still reading Ricks Journal. 

_I plan on telling him how I feel. It’s hard to go into class and watch him pine after Jessica thinking of what ifs and shit. SO better to have tried than to have not tried at all. I’ve written out something sweet that will melt him. YEAHHH B)  
_

_“Morty, since the moment I saw you, you’ve plagued my every thought. I sleep and you’re there, comforting and pleasuring me. I wake up and I think of the what ifs – what if I just picked you up? What if I just grabbed and held your hand in the halls at school? We could share secret kisses on the roof and hugs. I’d never let you want for anything. We’re young, I know – but believe me, being young doesn’t mean you can’t be in love. I love you, Morty Smith, and I hope you can give us a chance.”_

_SOOOO… I freaked out. Instead, I kinda just stood there and he stared at me. I gave up. How can I even think that someone as good as him would be interested in a punk like me? Maybe I’m being too optimistic.  I wish I could tell him but what if he refuses me? I don’t deal with rejection well._

Morty frowned at this. He had finally gotten to the last page of the entries. He flipped through more and found an address finally. It was a place that held concerts; Morty quickly realized that it was a schedule. Morty dressed in all black wearing a bad shirt. He picked up the notebook trying to figure out how he would approach this. Morty took his skateboard to the venue and walked to the ticket booth. Sitting in the booth, a woman with a mohawk sat.

“E-excuse me? Does a Rick Sanchez work here?”  
The woman looked at Morty, a little confused, and then nodded.  
“Yeah, you want me to call him up here for you? He’s busy tuning guitars-”  
“N-no! I just wanted to return something to him.”  
“You a friend of his?  
"Y-Yeah. I-I-I’m a friend.”  
Morty pulled the journal out and handed it to her. She looked surprised and almost snatched it from him. Morty noticed that and held onto it tightly.  
“A-actually when is he off of work? I-I’ll wait.”  
“No I can take it!”  
She was too eager. That left Morty feeling uneasy.  
“I gotta talk to him anyways.”

Morty didn’t actually have to, but he figured that it would be good to keep this between him and Rick. Morty waited 3 hours before Rick came out of the building. He looked flustered as he saw Morty crouched down beside the Box Office. He noticed the other holding the journal against his chest. Rick walked over and stopped in front of Morty. Morty looked up, surprised, and got up, trying to straighten himself out.

“H-H-Hey Rick.”  
“You like Citizen?”  
Mortty looked at his shirt and then at Rick.  
“Y-yeah I went to their concert a while back….. anyways-”  
“Thanks.”

Rick snatched the journal looking unsure about even taking the journal back. He looked at Morty and then away.

“They are coming back to town ya know….”  
“W-who-”  
“Citizen is. Do you… do you want to go with me?”  
“Rick… um…..”

Morty wasn’t used to rejecting people and hated disappointing people in general. He usually ended up doing the opposite instead. Now was no exception.

“I read your journal….. Yes. I’m saying yes.”

Morty felt his face starting to turn red as he looked at the floor. Rick dropped the journal. It hit the floor with a thud. Before Morty could ask what was wrong, he was lifted up and twirled around. 

“Oh my fucking GOD. I-I-I thought you would be disgusted! Oh fucking shit, it-i-its perfect!”

Rick hugged Morty and Morty felt like shit. He wanted to take it back, but he also felt happy that Rick was happy.

“L-Let me take-drive you back to your house. It’s getting late. Give me your address.”  
~  
Rick had a classic Mustang and the car screamed down the road. Morty had never felt so scared yet so thrilled in his life. Rick didn’t say much at all, only focusing on the road. Rick played music from an indie band that Morty had never heard of, but liked that it was soothing. Morty felt guilt eating at him though. He had said yes to dating Rick, but was in no way attracted to him. Morty tried to figure out how to break it to him that he actually couldn’t do this. Rick parked the car in his drive way, the car purring. Morty turned to Rick to thank him and looked surprised as Rick was looking at him almost shyly.

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

Morty nodded and Rick smiled which made Morty’s guilt spike even higher. Without thinking, Morty hugged Rick and then climbed out of the car, running away. Morty stopped at the front step and turned to Rick.

“Add me on Facebook!”

Then he ran into the house. Morty stood there at the door wanting to slam his head into the wall. 

“I told him to add me on Facebook, what the hell…….”  
———————————————————————————————————–  
_1 new friend request- Rick Sanchez_

Morty laid in his shirt and boxers looking at his cellphone. He accepted the friend request and bit his lip. The first post that came up from Rick’s timeline made Morty’s guilt spike.

_I’m on cloud nine. Never thought a what if would become a reality. Tomorrow will be a beautiful day ‘cuz I get to see their face. No getting shit faced unless it’s with them from here on out._

There was over 50 likes and it made Morty feel a bit weird. Morty only had family and online friends on his Facebook profile. Morty looked at his last post and cringed. He had put the lyrics to a song that he was listening to at the time, in addition to noting what song it was. He felt childish compared to Rick. 

_Rick Sanchez commented: Love this band! “Did you gain what’s lost?”_  
Morty smiled at him and shook his head, Impressed that Rick actually knew what song he had been referring to. Suddenly a chat head popped up on his phone from Rick.

_Rick: Are you awake?_  
Morty: I’m awake. What’s up?  
Rick: Why are you up so late? I’m heading to a house party. What’s your excuse?“  
Morty: You’re not driving and texting are you? I’m not talking to u until ur there.  
Rick: No, my friend Bird is driving. But no avoiding the question. What are you doing up so late?  
Morty: I’ve got insomnia.  
Rick:   >:( No. Listen to some soft music and see if it help ok?  
Morty: Ok. I’ll try.  
Rick: I can always sing to you if u want? :D?  
Morty snorted at that. He never imagined that Rick would be this sweet.  
Rick: If anyone asks if I’m nice, tell them no, no will believe u anyways.  
Morty: I figured.  
Rick: Get rest. Please.

Morty laughed and shook his head. Rick was very nice and it felt nice that someone actually genuinely carried about him outside of the scope of his family. Morty looked at his phone one last time trying to actually sleep. It was a new post that had been added to his news feed.

_Feeling like Sinatra -"For once, I can touch what my heart used to dream of. Long before I knew someone warm like you could make my dreams come true…”_

A guilt riddled Morty finally fell asleep thinking of Frank Sinatra songs.


	2. Chapter 2

The day came too soon. Morty got up and dressed in something similar to what he wore the other day. He went to eat breakfast with his family. His dad was staring him at him and so was his mom causing him to be nervous more so than usual. Beth smiled at Morty before speaking.

“Who dropped you off yesterday?”  
“I-It was a friend from school. It was getting late and I-I didn’t want to walk in the dark.”

Beth nodded and seemed to drop it. Instead, his father picked the subject back up.

“So who is this friend Morty? You never bring anyone from school over.”  
“He’s in most of my classes.”  
“So….. what’s his name.”

Morty frowned at Jerry and looked at his phone that had just go _ne off.  
_

_Rick: did ya rest babe?_  
Morty: I did. I listened to Frank Sinatra until I fell asleep.  
Rick: :) When can I get ya?  
Morty: Whenever. I’m just about done eating already, not really hungry.  
Rick: Ok, omw. We can get food somewhere if u do get hungry.

Morty looked up and looked surprised when he noticed his parents not arguing for once. Instead, they were staring at him. Morty made a face.

“What’s t-t-the matter?”  
“Morty…. last night we noticed you added this guy that-”  
“On Facebook yeah. My friend from class.”

Morty frowned as his parents looked at each other. Jery responded before Beth could.

“We’re worried you’re doing drugs.”  
“MOM, DAD! Y-y-you guys think I-I’m doing DRUGS ‘cuz I have ONE friend that’s not online?!”

Morty got up angry and shook his head. He left them all in the kitchen and grabbed his skate board. He sat on it outside and waited for Rick to arrive. It was a good 20 minutes until his car came screaming down the street and parked in front of his house. Rick was wearing sunglasses, had a cigarette in his mouth and a tight shirt that had the sleeves cut off. His hair looked combed for once too.Morty got into the car, ignoring his parents’ stares as he climbed in. Rick started to drive away as his parents walked outside.

“Should I turn around? Th-they look like they want to talk-”  
“Leave them be, Rick. They think you’re my DRUG DEALER.”

Rick almost laughed, but instead he just smirked.

“Nah, not unless you want me to….. S-so, what do you want to do?”  
“Anything but be at home.”

Rick smiled and nodded.

“I think I know what I want to do. Want to go on an adventure? I got some shit to show you.”

Morty forgot about breaking it off with Rick that day. Rick had taken Morty hiking and had classified everything in the forest as they walked, telling Morty facts that he would never remember. Rick, on the other hand, was just glad to have Morty to himself.  By the time they actually got food, half the day had already gone by. Rick had found out that Morty had a fear of heights (and had to be carried down an overlook – not that Rick minded, because he got to carry him.) Morty found out that Rick was a lot smarter than any high school student he had ever met.  They went to a beat up diner where Rick paid for both of them (despite Morty insisting on paying his half.)

“So, Morty… What made you want to say yes?”  
“Um….. well……..do I HAVE to tell you?”

Morty’s face turned red, dread filling him. Instead Rick laughed and touched his hand that was on the table.

“Finnne, babe. Well, you know how it happened for me….Yesterday was the best day ever and today is shaping up to be amazing.”

Morty fidgeted in his seat as their order was called. Rick got it while Morty sat in his seat trying to figure out how to get out of situation. Rick came back frowning.

“Co-worker is coming to our table…. I don’t want you to feel bad but I gotta…. I gotta pretend we’re just friends. I’m sorry–”  
“It’s ok, Rick.”

Morty smiled and Rick sighed, almost in disappointment. The same woman from the box office came over and sat down right beside Morty, forcing Morty to move until he was pressed up against the wall. Morty frowned as the woman kept trying to move in to be right in front of Rick. Then it hit Morty. The woman had a thing for Rick. Rick frowned at her as she kept trying to move.

“There is only so much space, Lily.”  
“OH! Sorry kid.”

Morty looked out the window as she began to speak. Rick noticed that Morty was completely ignoring their conversation. He recognized Morty’s look – it was the same look he got in class when he was daydreaming of being in a different place. Rick kept this answers short and even rude. He wanted to tell Morty that he was sorry; he wanted to tell Morty that they could do something else, but Lily insisted on speaking more and more.

“Lily I gotta go, like now. So If you could-”  
“Where are you heading to?”

Morty this time spoke up.  
“He’s gonna come to my house, we’re gonna listen to vinyls.”

Lily looked over at Morty, frowning at him.

“Vinyls? That’s so…. vintage.”  
“Yeah. Can you move? I’m kinda tired of being squished. Y-You know, you’re not exactly skinny.”

Morty was done being nice. The woman had not only had him pressed up against the wall, but she was annoying. Even though it was obvious that Rick didn’t want her, she completely ignored it. She got up and stared at Morty like he had two heads. Instead, Morty walked away from the table. Rick quickly followed behind him. Once outside, Rick put a hand on his lower back.

“Y-You ok babe?”  
“I’m just annoyed ya know. You didn’t want her. It was obvious and she ignored it like it wasn’t even a problem. Jeez, Rick how do you deal with that all day? I-I-I would have quit a while ago.”

Rick laughed and opened the door to his car for Morty. Rick closed it and got in.

“So I guess we are going to your house to listen to vinyls?”  
Morty made a face and Rick laughed.  
“Alright we can go to mine.”

Morty looked at him, surprised. Rick smirked and changed directions. They were heading to the other side of town, the side that Jerry always told Morty to avoid. Morty could feel his heart starting to beat faster and faster as Rick started to slow down to a full stop. Rick stopped the car in front of a house that had a pickup truck in front of it.

“Looks like my old man is here. He won’t bother you; he’s probably passed out drunk.”

Rick got out and ran over to Morty’s side to open the door for him. Morty was starting to see that this would be a re-occurring issue between them but this time let it slide. Rick brought him into the house and the first thing he noticed was how clean it actually was compared to the outside. Rick took Morty by the hand and took him all the way to the back of the house. He opened a door that had a sign that said “wrong way.” Rick’s room had to be the master bedroom. It had a futon folded into a couch pressed against one of the walls. There was a shelf beside it that was lined with CDs and vinyls. On a desk right beside the door was a stack of magazines and notebooks. There was a guitar on a stand in the room along with a couple of beanbag chairs. Rick closed the door behind them and stood there for a moment.

“Anyt-thing you want to listen to?”  
“Um…. I don’t know what you have so….”  
“I guess that means I get to pick.”

Rick walked over to his large number of vinyls and was looking through them. Morty went and threw himself onto one of the beanbags, trying not to giggle because he really never had anything like this in his home.

“We can start off with Citizen, I know you like them. I actually got their album ‘We’re all Going to Heaven.’”

Morty sat up, his face surprised.

“T-that album isn’t even released!”  
“Yeah, I was given a copy because I did them a real solid, signed too.”

Rick grinned as he approached Morty with the album, wanting to impress him. He watched as Morty took the album gingerly and was looking over the signatures. Rick took out the vinyl and placed it on the record player. He turned it on and let the music flow from the speakers that where pressed up against the wall. He went and walked over to Morty.

“W-wow Rick. this is so awesome.”

Rick was grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

Rick reached down pulling Morty out of the bean bag. Morty yelped as Rick sat in his seat and pulled him into his lap. Morty was blushing a lot as Rick wrapped his arms around his waist.  

“R-Rick….. you…. you are very touchy, you know.”  
“Yeah…… I like touching, that’s all.”

They sat in silence for a long time just listening to the record. Morty was too scared to actually move at all. His heart was beating too fast in his chest. Rick had his ear pressed to Morty’s back, relaxed and waiting for a certain song. Once the song “Yellow Love” came on, Rick started to sing along, the vibrations surprising Morty. Once the song ended, Rick had realized that Morty’s erratic heartbeats had calmed down.

“R-Rick…. Your voice…. I had no idea you could sing.”

Rick smiled into his back before responding.

“Yeah, I write music too. I’ll have to show you some time. Morty….. I want to give you this album.”

Morty got up and turned around to Rick who looked surprised at the movement. Morty looked excited.

“A-a-are you SERIOUS???? Rick! Thank you!”

Morty threw himself into Rick’s chest, and a large grin adorned Rick’s face.

“Anything for you.”  
~  
Rick ended up pulling his futon out and turning it into a bed. He lay there with Morty, who had fallen asleep. Rick let him, not wanting to wake him. Rick knew he had been falling fast from the moment that Morty had said yes and he had been thinking nonstop about it. His friends were all telling him to be realistic and he knew that they were worried. Rick was sarcastic, rude as hell, sexual, and blunt with everyone. Yet when it came to Morty, he was sweeter than sugar, gentle, and mindful of everything concerning him. He didn’t want to fuck up his chances with the brunette. Rick watched Morty snore softly and sift in his sleep. Rick wanted to show Morty a lot more stuff, his inventions and his friends but at the same time, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Rick frowned when his phone went off.

 _Lily: Hey Rick! :) Just wanted to see if you could cover a shift at work tomorrow!_  
Rick: Sorry, I’m kinda busy.  
Lily: I’m going to be working ;)

Rick sighed and rubbed his temple. He knew Lily had a thing for him ever since she had gotten drunk at a house party and he had made sure no one had taken advantage of her. He didn’t like the fact that she had made Morty feel uncomfortable. Morty slowly moved beside him and turned to Rick with a yawn.

“W-what time is it Rick?”  
“11 pm. I didn’t want to wake you……”

Morty sat straight up, surprising RIck.

“R-Rick, I g-g-gotta go home!”

Rick almost snickered at him.

“Alright babe, let’s go.”

Rick sat up with a smile as Morty got up and got his shoes that Rick had removed earlier. Rick walked behind Morty and pressed his head into the smaller teen’s.

“Let me just…. hug you ok? You parents won’t let you see me for a while I’m sure.”

Rick could feel Morty’s heart beating fast but he didn’t mind. Morty finally squirmed.

“Rick, we gotta…. we gotta go.”  
“Alright, alright.”

They both put their shoes on and left the house. Rick was still the gentleman and opened every door that Morty encountered. Rick drove towards Morty’s house humming with the radio in the car. Morty looked at his phone, a frown settling on his face.

“They are really angry at me….”  
“I’ll go in and explain-”  
“R-Rick they think your my drug dealer…. it wouldn’t help.”

Rick sighed, starting to feel bad as they approached Morty’s house.

“I’m sorry babe.”  
“R-Rick its ok…… really.”

Rick nodded and then stopped the car as the got to his house. He had pulled into the driveway. Morty paused as he was about to climb out of the car.

“Thanks, Rick-”  
“Here.”  
Rick gave Morty the vinyl that he had promised and Morty grinned from ear to ear.

“Rick….”  
“I want you to have it. You’ll enjoy it more than me….”  
Morty hugged Rick and he grinned stupidly from ear to ear. Morty climbed out of the car after that and turned around, waving at Rick as he pulled out of the driveway.  Morty walked into the house and was met with his parents standing there.

“Morty, your father and I were worried about you! Where were you? Why didn’t you call us?”  
“I fell asleep-”  
“Were you with that guy again?”

Morty frowned at his mother’s tone.

“M-Mom, he’s my friend!”

Jerry butt in then.

“He’s not a good person. I looked at his Facebook.”  
“Dad!”

Beth huffed and shook her head.

“Morty you shouldn’t be-”  
“Why shouldn’t I be able to hang out with him. He’s fun! He took me hiking today and then we listened to music! No one ever wants to do anything like that with me and the one time I get to, you all start to act like it’s so wrong! He does things I want to do!”

Before Beth or Jerry could respond, Morty ran off to his room and slammed the door. He sat on his be, angry at how everything was starting to feel. He knew he shouldn’t have fallen asleep but his parents were the ones that assumed that Rick had bad intentions. Sitting on the bed, he realized that he had forgotten his skateboard. Trying not to think too much about anything, Morty grabbed his phone and looked at Facebook, ignoring his own outburst.

 _Rick: I already miss you and it’s only been a couple of minutes. I went to get some food. You forgot your skateboard._  
Morty: It’s ok, I’ll get it later. Be safe when driving home.  
Rick: I will, I promise baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to come and ask me questions about my fic or even chat with me about Rick and Morty :D! (Tumblr: Mortimerlavie). I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Morty watched his dad try to mow the lawn – it was usually his job to do so, but in an act of rebellion (and laziness,) he refused to do his chores. His parents had forbidden him from seeing Rick. Rick had been texting him non-stop once he had decided to actually give him his phone number.  
  
_Rick: Maybe if I talk to your parents, they will see that I'm not a bad guy?_  
_Morty: Rick. They will think you’re lying to them._  
_Rick: They don’t even fucking know me. Like, I'm not eve n that bad babe._  
_Morty: You could be offering them the cure for cancer and a million dollars but they still wouldn’t trust you._  
_Rick: UUUUUUUUUHHHHHH. Fine. I miss you. Work is boring. OH, WE’VE GOT OPENINGS! You can work here! Baby, come on - it will be fun! You can be my personal assistant ;)_  
  
Morty could feel his face start to turn red as he re-read the last text Rick had sent him.  
Morty: Jeez Rick, I'm not sure about that. If I don’t tell my parents that you work there and they find out, they will make me quit.  
There was a moment where Morty thought Rick would drop it, the same way Jerry kept dropping the lawn mower. But of course, like Jerry, Rick continued on.  
  
_Rick: Morty, in all seriousness, your parents would be happy if you got a part time job. I'd get to see you and you would be making money. I can get you a job.  
_  
Morty got up, still holding his phone. He was unsure of how he would even ask his parents. Thinking it over, he nodded to himself and went outside. Jerry was sitting on the sidewalk glaring at the lawnmower.  
  
"D-Dad?"  
Jerry looked over at Morty, the same confused look he always had.  
  
"I-I want to get a job."  
"A job?"  
  
Jerry got up smiling.  
  
"I remember when I was your age, I had a job flipping patties-"  
"It’s at a concert venue. I-I-I'd be running errands around town."  
"Well to that I say yes."  
  
Jerry smiled and nodded as he walked into the house, not bothering to put up the lawn mower. Morty sighed and picked the lawnmower back up. He started it, figuring that he should at least finish the lawn since he was going to be tricking his parents. Once he was finished, he pulled out his phone to text Rick back.  
  
_Morty: When is my interview?_  
_Rick: No need, babe. Hired. You start tomorrow ;)  
_  
Morty smiled and shook his head. Rick was too much sometimes. Morty felt his heart beating a little faster than normal. He walked inside of the house and sighed heavily when he heard his mother.  
  
"-You didn't even consult me! Morty is too young to work!"  
"Beth, when I was his age I was flipping patties!"  
"He doesn't NEED to Jerry!"  
"Beth-"  
  
Morty turned around and walked up to his room. They still argued up until dinner time that night. Everyone sitting at the table was very tense and it didn't go unnoticed by Summer. She gave Morty a confused look. In return, he shook his head, a sign to drop it, but of course Summer never did.  
  
"Why is everyone acting like we’re in some sort of world war? All I want to do is eat my meatloaf in a non-tense silence."  
  
The arguing started up again when suddenly the doorbell went off. It was enough to make everyone stop. Morty got up to get the door. He opened the door and almost slammed it shut again. It was Rick. He was wearing a leather jacket and holding Morty's skateboard.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
"R-Rick, y-y-you gotta leave!"  
  
Rick made a face and shook his head no.  
  
"Babe, I’ve gotta talk to your parents-"  
"Rick, you CAN’T."  
  
Rick sighed and handed Morty the skate board and a large envelope.  
  
"Fine, I get the picture. I'll see ya later Morty."  
  
Morty frowned at the tone that Rick had used; it was obvious that he was irritated. Morty groaned as he closed the door. He placed the skateboard beside the door. He brought the letter with him to the table. His parents were once again arguing; Summer was texting and eating. Morty opened the letter and smiled at the official looking documents. It was a bunch of information on his new job. He left the envelope in front of his mom and went to bed, ready to get to work.  
~  
Morty wore all black as he skated his way to the venue. He was nervous since it was his first job. Not only that, but he would be seeing Rick there as well. Last night, Morty had tried to text him, but he never returned his message. Morty got on the public transportation bus and was looking at his Facebook news feed when he received a new text message.  
  
_Rick: Where are you?_  
_Morty: Just got on the bus. Waiting for him to load a wheel chair._  
_Rick: Get off. I’m parked in front of the bus._  
  
Morty's head snapped up. True to his word, in front of the bus sat Rick’s Mustang. Morty ran to the front of the bus and got off, earning weird looks as he did. He straightened himself out a bit and walked to Rick’s car. Rick sat in the driver’s side smoking a cigarette not looking at him. Morty got in and Rick started the car. Rick began to drive fast and didn't say a word most of the car ride. Morty was so on edge that when Rick did speak, he actually jumped.  
  
"Ya know, it’s not too much to ask for to at least get a hello from my boyfriend."  
"I-I figured you were still angry at me and that’s.... how I usually deal with that."  
  
Rick sighed as he flicked the cigarette bud out the window.  
  
"I'm still a bit peeved, but I can’t actually stay angry at you, ok?"  
  
Morty felt his whole body relax and let out a sigh. He heard Rick snicker and looked at him curiously. Rick had a smirk on his face and was looking at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Do I affect you that much?"  
"I-I guess, yeah."  
  
Morty kept it to himself that he was just constantly nervous and tense. Rick sighed and put a hand on Morty's thigh.  
  
"Babe, it's fine between us. I will at some point introduce you to my old man. I'm hoping that one day you will introduce me to your family. I was thinking about it last night and it really is way too soon for me to meet them."  
  
Morty nodded, his eyes focusing on the hand that sat on his thigh, as if it had always been there. They pulled up to work and both got out. Rick walked beside Morty and whispered to him once they were at the doors.  
  
"Look -- people can't know were dating. Not yet, at least. I say we give it two weeks before we let anyone here know."  
  
Morty nodded, perfectly fine with that. They walked into the venue and the first thing Morty noted was that there was a bunch of people standing around as if they were waiting for something. Rick walked over to the bar and climbed on a stool to get on top. Morty held his tongue as Rick turned to everyone yelling at them.  
  
"Alright everyone, I've hired some new people. Treat them nice and I won't have to hurt any of you. We got a Pop Duo coming to town and we have to make sure everything is going good. This time, there will be zero tolerance for violence. No mosh pits, no hard liquor, and if you see it happening, please throw them out! I don't want another lawsuit. That’s all I got to say, go fucking do your job!"  
  
Everyone dispersed except Morty. Rick jumped down and grinned at him.  
  
"Ready to get to work?"  
~  
Morty spent up to his lunch break running cables and cords back and forth. He also spent time getting to know Lily. She wasn’t so bad when it was just the two of them. She was a year older than him, but Morty got flustered whenever she would hug or laugh at him. During his lunch break, Morty sat outside with his headphones in watching the traffic go by. He was so lost in his thoughts of how to talk to Rick about their current situation that he didn’t even notice when he approached. Rick stepped in front of him smirking. Morty frowned and removed his headphones.  
  
"W-what’s up?"  
"It’s lunch, so where’s your food?"  
"I-I didn't pack any."  
  
Rick frowned and sighed.  
  
"Come on Morty."  
Rick hauled Morty up and pulled him down the street to a cafe. Inside, Rick ordered for the both of them and then found seats. Morty eyed Rick for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Rick, y-you can't just come to my house like you did last night, you know."  
  
Rick sighed and fidgeted in his seat as Morty continued.  
  
"I'm not sure if my parents can actually handle.... all of this."  
"They don't have to know for a while that we’re dating. My Dad doesn’t care."  
  
Morty hummed in agreement. He already knew what his parents would do, they would try to send him away or something to his crazy grandfather. Before Morty could say anything, Rick stood up.  
  
"I-I'm gonna go get our food."  
  
Morty sighed, he could tell that Rick wasn't happy about talking about it. Morty was trying to find a reason to try to hold off on.... being in a relationship. As shitty as it was, he knew that whatever was happening between them was happening way too fast. Rick came back and then sat down and gave Morty a half-smile before speaking.  
  
"Look babe, whatever you want to do, we will do it. I'm used to everything being my way and the relationships I had before you.... they weren’t the best. You know I haven't had many people--anyways, I..... I care about you, ya know."  
  
Morty almost groaned out loud. He could tell by Rick’s face that he genuinely cared about him. He couldn't bear to disappoint him, so he figured he could wait it out a bit longer.  
  
"W-we just gotta be careful, okay?"  
  
Rick nodded and began to eat the sandwich he had ordered.  
~  
Morty lay in bed staring at his phones screen, unable to respond.  
  
_Rick: I want you._  
  
Morty knew for a fact that he wasn't gay. He fantasized about Jessica all the time and other women. Rick was the opposite of that. Guilt tore at Morty as he tried to figure out how to respond. Instead, the screen went dark again. Morty's phone came to life ringing. It was Rick. Morty panicked for a moment and just decided to accept the call.  
  
"M-Morty?"  
  
Morty bit his lip unsure of what to say except a meek yes.  
  
"I....I'm thinking too much with my other head. Sorry baby. I just wanted to make sure you weren't angry at me or anything."  
"N-No it's ok. I’m just really surprised you know...."  
"Yeah... don’t worry! I poured ice cold water all over myself to cool down."  
  
Morty hummed. Rick coughed and spoke.  
  
"So, Morty -- are your parents still angry about me getting you that job?"  
"No.... they actually said I could get a better phone."  
"You need a new phone? You could have told me, babe."  
"Nah I'm fine, really. Besides, I think Summer said something about me waiting to get one.... I think she’s getting me one..... They know something is up, but right now they are too busy arguing with each other to care."  
"I care... Morty, I'll call you in about 20 minutes. I gotta do something."  
  
Morty hummed and pressed the end call button. Morty scrolled through his news feed on Facebook and paused once he saw that Rick actually had an Instagram. To curious he opened it up and was met with over a thousand pictures. Rick’s user name was ThePunkScientist and his user picture was him wearing a white lab coat wearing sunglasses. His hair was wild and he held a gun in one hand pointing in one direction and in his other hand was a guitar. Morty laughed at it and started to look through his Instagram. The first picture was of the place they went hiking with the caption: 1st date together. Will never forget this day.  
  
"Aw.... jeez."  
  
Morty continued to scroll seeing house parties, behind the scenes of concerts, lots of beer, weed and places that Rick had been. He also saw countless girls.  
  
_‘Rick is a really active guy,’_ was all that Morty could think to himself. He felt somewhat envious of Rick’s life. He wasn’t trapped in a bubble.  
  
"MORTY SMITH."  
  
Morty jumped up, looking around. His eyes stopped at the door. His mom was yelling and he wasn't sure why. Morty put on his pants and went downstairs, his heart beating hard as he tried to figure out if he was in trouble. He paused when he saw a man that looked like Rick standing there in the house. Beside him was Rick, but he looked annoyed.  
  
"So you’re Morty Smith, my son’s assistant."  
  
Morty walked over and things started to click into place. This HAD to be Rick’s father. The man wasn't thin like Rick. He was thicker, wore a leather jacket, and was basically a tower compared to them. He wore dark blue jeans cuffed at the ankle over large boots. He looked like a greaser, but you could tell his hair was thinning.  
  
"I'm Richard Senior, Rick's father. I came by to make sure your parents were alright with you working for us. Rick just randomly added you to our employee list."  
  
Morty could feel his mother’s eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. Beth spoke right away.  
  
"Morty said that they asked him to work today based off a phone interview he had-"  
"We weren’t hiring."  
  
Beth rounded on Morty, but Rick spoke up.  
  
"I interviewed him because I needed one. I can't do everything on my own, sir. "  
  
It was tense in the room. Rick refused to look at his father and Morty was trying not to look at his mom because he knew that she was glaring holes into him.  
  
"In any case, since Rick HAS put you on the employee list and you are still under the age of 18, I will have to ask your parents. I have little problem with you because my son takes his work seriously."  
  
Morty was about to respond but Jerry did instead.  
  
"He wanted the job and I stand by my decision to let him work at your establishment."  
  
Beth made an annoyed noise but didn’t respond. Rick senior handed over some paper work and Jerry signed it. Beth stayed quiet eyeing Rick the whole time. Morty fidgeted from side to side watching Rick who in return looked at him briefly and then looked back away. They had been caught, but it still worked out in their favor. It was a relief. Well sort of. Morty knew that his mom was going to explode as soon as they were gone. Rick Sr. looked at Morty. His eyes were almost grey and it was like they could see right through him.  
  
"I'll see you at work, early. 7 AM, we need to make sure everything is in place. After set ups, we will have a meeting. Rick will tell you more tomorrow."  
  
Rick kept his face blank, but Morty could tell that Rick wasn't happy at all. Rick Sr. walked out without saying good bye. Rick had more sense than that. He walked over to Jerry and shook hands with him.  
  
"Thank you sir, this is a good opportunity."  
  
Rick then shook Beth’s hand and thanked her as well before awkwardly waving at Morty and walking out. Beth rounded on Morty the moment the door was closed.  
  
"You LIED to me and your father! You made us look like idiots!"  
"M-mom-"  
"Morty SMITH, the only reason you are allowed to keep this job is so that you can start working. I want you to apply for another job. Once you get another one you are going to QUIT this one. Am I understood?"  
  
Morty nodded and left the room with his head down. He couldn't really argue with them. On his bed he saw his phone was lit up. He had gotten a new text message.  
  
_Rick: I'm sorry._  
\------------------------------------  
  
Morty stood in the balcony area helping to seat people with disabilities. He had been given an easy task since Rick was working with his father. Morty could tell that there was a lot of strain between them but he wasn't sure why. Morty felt it wasn’t his place to ask Rick. Instead, he focused on actually doing his job. Once the lights started to go down and everyone started to holler, Morty walked back to the bar that was in the back. Rick was sitting back there with something that didn't look like water or soda. Morty watched from the back with Rick. Rick slowly sipped his drink. Morty felt his phone go off and he pulled it out to check it.  
  
_Rick: Let’s go outside_  
  
Morty looked over at him as the other stood up. Morty followed him outside and finally could hear again. Rick hugged Morty with a sigh and then spoke softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, someone complained about odd hours and my old man checked the schedule. I had no idea. Normally they complain to me."  
"I-It's ok Rick. I feel better about it. My parents are ok with it. My mom was angry at first but my dad calmed her down." Rick let go of Morty and nodded. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Morty made a face and stared at him.  
  
"A-aren't you too young to smoke those?"  
"I'm also too young to drink but I do that too. L-look, Morty -- I have a lot of bad habits but they couldn’t be as bad as my old man’s chain smoking habit. O-Or his alcoholism."  
  
Morty made a face and looked down. Rick dropped the cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it.  
  
"L-Look, I'm sorry. I'm just.... just on edge. My old man is still around and I need to take him home in an hour. He's pretty drunk right now."  
  
Morty nodded, feeling oddly disappointed. Rick noticed and placed his hands on Morty's shoulders.  
  
"Baby....It will only be for 20 minutes. I'll be back to take you home, don't worry."  
  
The attention Morty got just then made him smile and he nodded. Rick looked away trying to hide the smile he had on his face.  
  
"We can go and get food too, the food here is shit."  
"O-Ok Rick. Um.... My family is gonna be going out at the woods to go camping.... So.... Um..."  
  
Morty wasn't supposed to be telling Rick because it was supposed to be for Morty's birthday. Morty wanted to spend time with his family. At this rate they would go and his parents would probably get a hotel while he camped outside.  
  
"Babe..... Are you asking me to come?"  
  
Rick now smiled from ear to ear. Morty wasn't sure what was making him actually even say anything to Rick about it. They had been dating literally less than a week, and even then, he planned on breaking things off with Rick. Morty did like Rick as a friend and that was a start in his eyes. Morty assumed that if he told him that he wanted to keep him as just a friend, then everything would work out. Morty nodded at Rick and the other hugged him.  
  
"If it’s on the weekend, we’re set! I'm so fucking stoked! It’s been forever since I went camping."  
  
They both went back inside after Morty went over the details. It was towards the end of the month so they had plenty of time to figure everything out. Rick went off to take his dad home and Morty ended up standing around waiting. Once the concert had ended, Rick popped up, grinning, and grabbed Morty by the hand. Morty felt his heart beat faster in his chest thinking that the feeling wasn't unpleasant at all and figured that things would be ok for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I Haven't been feeling all that well and haven't been sleeping alot D: I would LOVE it if I got a comment from u guys :D! <3 thank u for reading! If you wanna chat with me or anything you can talk to me at my tumblr mortimerlavie


	4. Chapter 4

Morty adjusted to  going to work and seeing Rick for the next following week. Every time he got close to telling Rick that they should break up the other did something that made Morty keep his mouth shut. It was starting to become normal the affection Rick gave him and even at times Morty craved it. Rick acted like a different person when Morty was around. People started to notice though they never commented on it but their looks said it all. Morty started to distance himself more and more from his family since he was spending more time with RIck. Summer being the only one who had noticed.  

Today Morty had the day off while Rick was stuck doing inventory. Rick's father had come into work and had given Rick extra hours to fix inventory even though there was hardly anything wrong. Morty was bored out of his mind until there was a knock on his door.

"Y-yes?"  
"Can I come in? It's me Summer."

Morty gave the go ahead and Summer came in . She wore a strapless dress and was holding some sun glasses. She had her hand on her hip almost looking impatient 

"Morty, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me?"

Morty bit his lip, he was bored out of his mind and he hadn't been to the beach in a very long time. Summer tapped her foot in annoyance, snapping him out of this thoughts. 

"Alright, I don't see what harm it could do."

Summer jumped in place and then ran out letting Morty get changed, clearly excited. Morty changed into some shorts and a tank top along with some flipflops since they were after all going to the beach. He grabbed a jacket just in case he was stuck out there longer. As he  walked out of the house he grabbed his phone and noted that his parents weren't around which explained why Summer was so impatient to leave. Summer sat in the front seat smiling at Morty, she had a volks wagon beetle that their parents had gotten her for a combination of christmas and her birthday. Morty got in and Summer pulled away from the curb. 

"So.... hows work been? Is it fun there?"  
"I-It's fun, yeah...."  
"Is it hard working with Rick? I’ve heard some rumors about him being a Hard ass and some other things.... you know... bad things...."

Morty almost got angry and was about to tell Summer off but he had to stop himself. No one knew of his relationship with Rick and he didn't want to take the chance of anyone finding out.  

"R-rick's fine. H-He's not so bad once you get to know him. We had a class together and I returned something to him. I mentioned I needed a job and he got me one."

Summer nodded as they kept getting closer to the beach. 

"You know.... I have a friend that says they have seen you and Rick hanging outside of work. I kinda figured that you and him hung out but.... my friend says he's different around you. Not sure what he means."

Morty hummed, trying to keep his heart calm. Summer waited for Morty to replay but it never came.

"You know if you guys do have something going on I'm not gonna tell. You love who you love...."  
"It's....not like that Summer.... it's... complicated."  
"How so?"

Morty struggled to actually say it out loud. Saying it out loud would make it real.

"Well..... we're....we...."

Morty made a sound out if frustration and Summer laughed replying for Morty.

"Your just in the early stages of dating right? Not yet Boyfriend but not friends?"

Morty nodded, relieved that Summer understood without him saying anything. Summer parked the car and got out stretching. Morty hadn't even noticed that they had gotten to the beach so was slow to move. Getting out he copied Summer, stretching as well. He felt his phone vibrate and he paused mid way in pulling it out. Summer looked back at him; she was already ahead of him and looked confused. His phone kept vibrating so he finally picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Beautiful."  
"R-rick you don't call a guy beautiful. You.. you call him handsome or something like that."

Rick laughed and Morty could feel his ears tingle as he walked towards Summer.  

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm at the beach."

Rick hummed, Morty could hear a faint clicking sound going on in the back ground.

"W-what are you doing?"  
"I-I'm doing a thing Morty. It's-it's complicated so don't worry your pretty head about it. "

Morty sighed and shook his head. Rick rambled on about work as Morty made his way through the sand. The beach wasn’t very crowded but it seemed like Summer was headed towards something. Summer raised her hand and waved at a group of people and Morty faltered in his steps. It was a large group of people that summer knew and the one person he wanted to avoid was there. Jessica stood there with some of the popular kids from school. Morty started to slow down, Ricks voice being a heavy reminder of what  he was really attracted to . Summer turned around and gave an over dramatic sigh before she grabbed his wrist.

"Morty can you atleast try to act like you want to hang out with them."

Rick snickered  and Morty groaned as he picked the pace up.

"R-rick I've gotta go."  
"Alright I'll see you later yeah?"  
"Y-yeah I guess."

Morty hung up as they joined the group on the beach. Morty hung back a bit as Summer started to say hi to people. Jessica waved at him and Morty felt his stomach turn, it was all nerves was what he was thinking. Summer frowned at Morty and then turned to everyone.

"Lets get this party started!"

Morty hung back for most of the beach party, ok with watching everyone's stuff. He checked his phone constantly but Rick was busy with work so Morty ended up being bored out of his mind.

"Morty?"

Morty Looked up and felt his face flush. Jessica stood there, wet and sparkling in the sun.  

"Y-yes?"  
"We have a class together, right?"

She smiled at him and Morty didn't feel his heart beat too fast, only embarrassed because all this time he had been standing around not even trying to talk to anyone. Jessica sat down with Morty and made small talk about school before asking him how his summer was going.  Morty mentioned that him and Rick were working together as well as hanging out. Jessica looked surprised at him before replying.

"Your friends with him?"

The tone that Jessica took made Morty frown deeply.

"He's not bad at all you know.  He's just... passionate."

Jessica laughed and shook her head.

"If you say so Morty."

Jessica continued to ramble on about herself and Morty half listened to her talk. Not really all that interested in her. He refrained from looking at his phone too much  since he felt like it would be rude. Jessica at one point convinced Morty to go into the water with her. The sun was finally setting when alcohol  got involved. The only people that didn't get drunk were Morty and Summer since they didn't want to get in trouble with their parents. Every one walked further down the beach and found fire pits and started some fires. Morty sat on the towel summer brought and Jessica sat beside him. During the sunset and bonfire Morty's phone had been going off. He had talked to Rick briefly during this time until his phone had died. 

"Morty?"

Morty looked over at Jessica, she smelled heavily of cheap beer. Morty opened his mouth to ask her what was up. Before The words came out she pressed her face into his. She attempted to kiss Morty but he scrambled back, confused. Again she tried to and somewhere in the back of his head he was questioning why he wasn't taking the chance. _'Because shes drunk and your taken.'_

"Morty I thought you liked me?"

Morty looked at her confused and was about to speak.

"Morty doesn't like you. He's taken already."

Morty looked up and saw Summer standing with he hands on her hips in big sister mode.

"You're also really wasted and need to sober up."  
"I'm not-"  
"You tried to kiss my brother because you wanted to get back at Brad. If Brad tries to come back on him I will kick your ass myself."

Summers eyes had narrowed the more she spoke. Jessica frowned but kept her mouth shut this time. Summer grabbed Morty by the wrist and dragged him.

"It's getting late, we're leaving Morty."

Morty didn't fight it; he was still freaked out about his inner thoughts. To him they had sounded like a pissed off Rick. The ride home was quiet except for the hum of the radio. As they got closer to the house Summer finally spoke.

"You know Morty.... if you and rick get serious you will have to tell Mom and Dad."

Morty turned his head more trying to ignore what Summer was saying. He was already dealing with his inner turmoil and really didn't want to listen to what Summer was saying. Summer parked in front of the house since their parents weren't home yet, she didn't want to have to move her car if they wanted to park in the drive way. They both got out and as they walked up the side walk they failed to see rick sitting on the side walk waiting for Morty. Summer continued on with her lecture.

"Like, I know that your in the weird dating phase and I'm glad that you didn't let Jessica steal your first kiss but-"  
"Summer can we drop it? Like..... She was really drunk to. Even if I wasn't with..... Rick I wouldn't have kissed her anyways."

Summer rolled her eyes as she walked up to the front door and looked for her keys, replying.

"Well if you had that would have been CHEATING. And I'm SURE Rick wouldn't have appreciated that."  
"I sure as hell wouldn't have."

Both of them turned to see Rick standing there. He was wearing all black but even in the dim light of the street lamps you could still see Ricks vibrant grayish Blue hair. From the tone of his voice it was obvious that he was irritated, almost pissed off even.

"R-Rick"  
"Have fun at the beach with _Jessica_?"  
"Rick.... I didn't even know she was gonna be there-"  
"Morty, Are you fucking kidding me? REALLY?"  
"No RICK. I am not. I didn't know at all."

Rick walked closer to Morty, his mouth set in a deep frown clearly frustrated.

"Morty if you didn't want to date me you could have said something ya know? I-Instead of leading me on ya know. It's like saying your going for ice cream and then not returning. you weren’t fucking going for ice cream."

Morty opened his mouth ready to spew his guts out, finally ready to tell Rick his feelings and how he was sorry. Summer decided at that moment to jump into the conversation.

"Rick Look, I invited Morty to the beach . He didn't even plan on coming. I bothered him into it."

Morty closed his mouth and looked at Rick, he couldn't speak because Summer had already said something. Rick rubbed his face and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Summer looked at Morty expecting him to do something but instead Morty looked at the floor awkwardly. Summer rolled her eyes and then looked at Rick again.

"Look come inside for a bit, talk it out with Morty. In the mean time I can get us sodas."

Rick nodded and summer opened the door to the house letting him in first. Summer turned to Morty blocking his path.

"Your lucky I'm so nice. Now fix your problem."

Morty glared at her and then walked in. Rick stood inside looking around admiring the place. Before Rick took it upon himself to explore Morty grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Come on Rick. Lets go to my room."

Rick let Morty lead him up the stairs. Morty was internally freaking out , his heart pounding in the back of his throat as he took him into his room and shut the door. Rick walked over to Mortys bed and sat down waiting for the other to join him. Instead Morty  walked in front of him with a frown on his face.

"Rick....."  
"Look Morty. The thought of someone else kissing you.... touching you like that.... I'm your man and your mine. It's been hard keeping myself off of you and just... someone else kissing you.... before I have makes me angry.”  
"Rick.... Jessica tried to kiss me. I didn't let her."

Rick nodded and and grabbed Morty's hand. He tugged him closer.

"Come here. I-I-I know I over reacted and... I-I'm bad at saying these things but I am sorry."

Morty moved closer. In his mind all he could think was _'are you going to keep doing this or are you going to give him a chance.'_ Rick pulled Morty down so that their faces were level with one another. His eyes were focused solely on Morty's lips. It was clear what he wanted.

"Tell me to stop, tell me now."

Morty's mind was running wild, thoughts of let it happen or push him away Waring within his head but finally the voice of ‘ _what if’_ took over. Morty decided to take a chance by letting his eyes slide closed then whispering softly.

"Kiss me."

Morty could feel his whole face turn red as he finally let his guilt go and let rick press his lips press against his. It was like fireworks went off behind Morty's eye lids.  Rick didn't try to force his tongue into Morty's mouth but instead let his lips press firmly against his. Morty turned his head to the side wanting more, unsure if he was even doing it right. Opening his mouth Morty pressed his tongue against ricks lips and was surprised when the other let him in. Morty had never kissed anyone but had always imagined that it would feel like he was on fire. It felt in fact that he was lava, hot and flowing. Morty wanted to move in closer though they ware already pressed so close together, so close that Rick had put his arms around his waist. Rick had pressed his tongue into Morty’s mouth, trying to taste him when there was a sharp knock on the door that surprised them both. Rick pulled away and Morty gasped. Rick was staring at him hard, his eyes half lidded; a look of hunger. It made Morty shiver.

"Morty? Mom and Dad will be home later and I'm going to get food. You and Rick need anything?"  
"W-we’re good."

Rick pulled Morty onto his lap and started to kiss his neck softly. Morty felt warm where ever he was  kissed. The feeling of his kisses and the sexual frustration that was radiating off of Rick was starting to become too much.  

"R-rick.... can we... can we stop?"

Rick moaned but nodded with his head buried into his neck.

"T-thanks Rick....."

Morty fidgeted on Ricks lap causing the other to take a sharp intake of breath. Morty could feel Rick, already half hard in his pants pressed firmly against his ass. Morty climbed off his lap and laid on the bed, his heart beating hard in his chest. Rick laid down beside him holding his hand. Both of them trying to calm down.

"Can I just lay here for a moment babe?"  
"Y-yeah you can Rick."

Morty closed his eyes for a few moments but ended up falling asleep next to Rick . When he opened his eyes he could hear birds chirping. Morty turned over and came face to face with a snoring Rick. From down stairs he could smell bacon being made. Morty sat up shaking Rick violently, his heart already beating wildly.

"R-Rick! Y-You gotta-You gotta get up!"  
"W-what- who the fuck- Morty? What are you doing in my bed?"  
"Rick your in _MY_ bed! We must have-must have fell asleep last night. Aw jeez, my parents are gonna kill me. I'm not supposed to have anyone over!"

Rick sat up stretching before he got out of bed

"I can wait until they leave? Or maybe I can sneak out-"

Before rick could finish the door was opened and Beth stood there staring at them with wide eyes. She looked from Rick to Morty back to Rick.

"R-Richard right? I wasn't AWARE that we had company."  
"H-Hello Mrs. Smith"

Beth nodded and gave Morty a tight smile.

"I'll set another place at the table, breakfast is just about done."

Both boys followed Beth into the dinning room. Summer was already sitting at the table texting while Jerry sat at the table playing a balloon popping game.  Rick kept looking over at Morty as they sat at the table, the whole situation tense and awkward. Beth walked back in with a large stack of pancakes and started to serve everyone. 

"So Richard what exactly is your position at work?"

Before Rick could say anything Jerry instead replied.

"Beth , I already told you I looked it up, but he seems like he sells drugs too."

The table got awkward and Rick looked down at his pancakes, his mouth in a tight line.

"Well Mrs. Smith, you can call me Rick and my official title is events coordinator. I over see everything really. "

Jerry looked up , his mouth open. He looked at Beth and then at Rick, a confused look on his face.

"How did he get in?"

Summer butt in then.

"I let him in while mom was cooking and you were playing your game. I thought no one would care since you guys never do."

Morty groaned as his parents started to bicker back and forth as a result of Summers answer. Morty looked at Rick who seemed to just ignore it in favor of actually eating. Rick ate fast, wanting to remove the stress of him being there. Rick finished in record time then got up and motioned for the front door to Morty. It was time to go.

"Thanks Mrs. Smith, you made the fuck out of those pancakes but Morty and I gotta go in for work."

Rick grabbed Morty who left his own half eaten pancakes there. Once they were gone Jerry frowned at Beth who in return replied with a soft smile, "He's not as bad as we've been pegging him for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this a bit choppy and what not! Here is the next chapter! ahh they finally kissed >:D!!!!!! Remember this chapter in the future guys :D! also let me know if this chapter was unbearable to read Y_Y I’ll fix it later, I am so tired .LOL please dont hesitate to send me an ask or anything at my tumblr (mortimerlavie) also if u all want to know there is a fic that goes with this. Its based off of Ricks POV and is dont at random, u can see it on my tumblr. IDK if I should post it here? thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of 2! :D Hope u guys like it because NEXT CHAPTER WE GOT SOME FLUFF DATE :D <3 Sorry for the long wait D: please comment :D

Camping was the one thing Morty wanted and his parents had promised since his last birthday that they would do it. Before he had gotten his job Morty, out of excitement, would buy little things here and there with the money he had saved from unused lunch money. Now that he had a job and a whole pay check he was able to actually get a decent sleeping bag along with other things. The day before his birthday, Morty checked in with his parents on the plan. Everyone sat at the dinning table. Morty had a huge smile on his face. 

  
“I was thinking we could go to that camping ground thats about an hour from here! They have some really awesome hiking paths.”  
  
Morty looked at his parents and started feel his face fall, they had forgotten his birthday again. Beth and Jerry looked at each other with with guilty faces, before Beth turned to Morty.  
  
“Morty…. We… We made reservations for a cruse ship, its non-refundable. It’s a couple therapy group.”  
  
Morty felts his lips press together as he looked at his father and then back at his   
mother then down at his plate.  
  
“I should have figured.”  
  
No longer hungry Morty got up and walked out of the dinning room. He went to his room and sat in the dark, pissed off but also sad that they forgot about him again. When it hit midnight, there was a knock on his door. Morty opened the door and Summer stood there with a bright blue box with a yellow bow on it.  
  
“Happy birthday, Morty. This means you can buy me a present for my birthday. I wear a size 8 in shoes and I like stilettos.”   
  
Morty laughed and took the box thanking his sister. His phone started to go off from the notifications on his phone. He ignored it and opened the box. It was a new phone, a really nice one. It was already on and had a picture of him and Summer. Morty smiled noting that he would have to set his checks aside for a while to pay for Summer’s shoes, since this phone looked very expensive. He messed with the phone before starting to transfer things over. Done with that, he texted Rick from the new phone.  
  
 _Morty: You awake? I got a new phone._  
Rick: Im up, ooo can I call you?  
Morty: I’ll call you. hold on.  
  
Morty put headphones into the phone, then pressed on Ricks contact, and accidentally pressed the videocall function. Before he could end the call, Rick picked up. He was laying on his stomach shirtless. He was grinning at the camera.   
  
“Happy Birthday, gorgeous.”  
  
Morty felt his face turn red.  
  
“Jeez…… Thanks. Camping is out. Parents are going on a couples therapy thing.”  
  
Rick frowned.  
  
“But, it’s your birthday.”  
  
Morty shrugged as Rick grinned at him.  
  
“Alright, since they will be gone…. why not still go camping? They wont know.”  
“B-but…. I don’t want them to get angry- Ya know? They won’t let me go camping alone with you…..”  
“What would I even do?  
  
Rick was smiling from ear to ear and Morty could feel his heart beating in his throat. Rick was still smiling at him. Rick decided to let it go and instead changed the subject.  
  
"You know… we’ve been together for almost a whole entire month.”  
“Y-Yeah, we have huh?”  
  
Morty actually smiled at that as Rick seemed to roll around on the bed. Morty swallowed hard as he got more of a glimpse of ricks nude chest. He had turned on a light and was laying on his back now.  
  
“And it’s your birthday…. Do you want anything?”  
  
Morty almost said ‘you’ but instead shook his head no. Rick sighed and then groaned in annoyance. The sound went straight through Morty’s ear and right to his crotch.  Rick seemed to stare at him, and the more intense his look became, the more Morty turned red.  
  
“W-what is it Rick?”  
“Like what you see?”  
  
Rick winked at him and stuck his tongue out. Morty stared at him, a bit stunned.   
  
“Y-you have a tongue piercing?”  
“Yeah, it didnt hurt. I’ve heard that its good for…. Sucking cock.”  
“A-aw jeez Rick! Do you HAVE to say it like that?!”  
  
Rick laughed, enjoying the way Morty got flustered at his vulgar language.  
  
“I love getting a rise out of you that’s all, babe. Have you ever…. you know. Talked about sex or anything?”  
  
Morty looked away and shook his head no.  
  
“I’ve never been with anyone before.”  
  
Rick’s eyebrows drew in together and his mouth fell open.  
  
“No way…. I’m you first….. for… everything?”  
  
Morty bit his bottom lip and nodded and Rick grinned.  
  
“So lets talk sex, I know your probably not ready for it, but maybe just try to get comfortable with the thought of it. Like….. Maybe, something small like masturbation? I jerk it at least twice a week.”  
  
Morty felt like he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. Rick rolled over again and was on his stomach, and he was grinning.   
  
“Babe, come on. Please?”  
“Y-yeah, I masturbate. N-not as much as before, since I started working.”  
  
Rick frowned and hummed before sitting up.  
  
“We can change that, you know.”  
  
Morty shook his head, his face a deep red. Rick’s voice dropped an octave, his arousal starting to become clear.  
  
“Come on, Morty. Don’t you want Daddy to help get you get off?”  
  
Morty made a noise that sounded like a squeak. Rick laid back, pulling the phone back a bit more to show Morty his nude chest.   
  
“R-Rick, w-w-w-what are you doing?”  
“Showing you how much I want you”  
  
Morty tried to refuse to look but he could feel himself starting to get hard as Rick kept talking.  
  
“I want you a lot, I’ve had to hold back from trying to make a move. I think about our first kiss. What if I hadn’t stopped? What if my hand had slid under your shirt, hm?”  
  
Morty made another whining sound but this time he was looking at the screen.  
  
“I want to see you too, baby.”  
“R-rick… it’s… it’s embarrassing…”  
“I’m not wearing mine. How about this? If you take it off I’ll come over and get you off.”  
  
Rick winked at Morty causing him to blush even more (if that was possible). Morty fidgeted and mumbled,  
  
“You wouldn’t do that.”  
  
Rick frowned.  
  
“You think I wouldn’t? DO it then. If you dont then I wont come over.”  
  
Morty stared at Rick, wondering if he would actually come over. Figuring he could make fun of him later as well as for once get Rick really worked up, he pulled his ear buds out then took off his shirt. He pulled the phone away so Rick had a clear view of his shirtless chest and then he put the earbuds back in. He brought the phone to his face looking at the way Rick’s face seemed to get serious.  
  
“S-see Rick your-”  
“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”  
“R-rick!”  
“Alright…. just this once…. Instead, maybe…. I can watch you?”  
  
Morty bit his lip and looked away, feeling shy suddenly. He could see that rick was staring at him hard. His hand repositioning the phone so that Morty could see more of Rick. Rick was wearing grey boxer briefs and Morty could clearly see that he was hard. Morty swallowed and turned his head away.   
  
“R-rick……”  
“You don’t want me to-”  
“I-It’s….. your a lot bigger then I thought.”  
  
Morty could feel himself twitch in his own boxers. His whole body felt hot and he almost felt like every word he said was loud enough to be heard throughout the whole house. Rick groaned into his headphones before speaking.  
  
“babe….. I really want you. I want to see all of you.”  
  
Morty moaned and screwed his eyes shut. Rick moaned again in his ear.   
  
“Do you want me at all? Tell me, baby.”  
“R-rick…. I-I do.”  
“How much?”  
“R-real bad.”  
“Show me.”  
  
Morty moaned, a hand already shoved down his boxers, touching himself. Morty pulled the phone back far enough to show Rick what he was doing.   
  
“Mmmmhm, that’s right. Are you imagining its me touching you? My hand down there rubbing your cock? Does it feel good?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
Morty finally opened his eyes to watch Rick. His eyes were partially open, lips parted, and was hand down his own boxers. He licked his lips and made Morty moan.  
  
“I want to hear you call me daddy.”  
“R-rick it’s…. It’s embarrassing…”  
  
Morty felt him throb in his own hand, he was too hard, and he wanted to come.   
  
“If you call me daddy, I’ll let you keep watching.”  
  
Morty bit his lip as he squeezed himself. He finally put the phone down to watch Rick better. He pulled his boxers off, finally figuring that if he did maybe Rick would do the same. Morty moved back a bit, phone resting against his pillow so that it was up enough to get a full view of him. Rick bit his bottom lip. He seemed frozen as Morty slowly stroked himself. The fact that Rick was watching him so intensely made him leak with precum.    
  
“Babe, you have no idea what I want to do to you.”  
“T-tell me”  
  
Morty started to stroke himself harder, his hand moving faster as Rick gave a loud moan.  
  
“I want to suck you off real good. Let you gag me, then I’ll lay you down. Kiss you and bite your neck to show everyone who you  belong to.”  
  
Morty groaned as Rick continued.  
  
“Then I’ll have you suck on my fingers, get them nice and wet. I’ll be really gentle with you, pressing on finger into your tight, virgin ass. Have you ever been fingered before?”  
“N-No.”  
“Oh baby~”  
  
Rick closed his eyes with a deep moan.  
  
“I want to fuck you so bad. Take you slow first, then take you hard and fast.”  
“Y-yeah rick, I-I want you so bad.”  
  
Ricks moans and the sound alone goes straight through Morty.   
  
“Tell me baby, tell daddy what you want.”  
“D-daddy, I want to cum.”  
  
Rick groaned and put his phone down. Morty could barely keep his eyes open as he watched Rick remove his own boxers. Morty gasped finally able to see the other’s cock.   
  
“Oh, daddy.”  
  
He heard Rick chuckle before the other moaned, his voice deep and gravely. He started to slowly stroke himself as he began to speak.  
  
“Oh babe, you look so fucking sexy like that. So needy. All I want to do is have you suck me off. God, and you’ve never sucked dick.”  
  
Morty moaned again, feeling closer, imagining Rick on top of him, thrusting into him.   
  
“R-rick, fuck, I-I’m gonna come soon.”  
“Tell me, tell me what you’re thinking.”  
  
Morty bit his bottom lip as his hand worked faster.  
  
“Y-you on top of me. Inside of me thrusting into me. I want to feel you deep inside of me. ”  
“Fuck… Baby, you’re gonna make me cum so hard.”  
  
Rick moaned again and Morty couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“I-I’m gonna-”  
“Come for me! Come on babe, come for daddy!”  
“D-daddy!”  
  
Morty finally let go, it was so intense that he ended up closing his eyes. Morty slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he could hear Rick panting. Morty picked up his discarded shirt and cleaned his hand off as well as parts of his bed that had cum on it. Finally, Morty brought the phone back to his face. Rick was grinning at him.  
  
“I never knew you would be that hot, ya know?”  
“R-rick…..”  
“I know, babe. I think we need to sleep. I’m gonna take you out somewhere special tomorrow.”  
  
Morty smiled at Rick and nodded. Rick made a kissy face at Morty and hung up. Morty laid down in bed, gave a deep sigh, and he had a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

When Morty had woken up that morning he had gotten a text from Rick saying to get dressed; he wanted to take him out and Morty wasn’t going to refuse.. Morty got changed and went downstairs. He paused as he heard chattering in the kitchen. Rick was already there talking to Beth about her work. Rick had a way with buttering up his mom. Morty walked in and avoided eye contact, his face already starting to turn red.  
  
"Happy birthday Morty!"  
  
Beth put a stack of pancakes in front of him, whipped cream and strawberrys to top it all off. Morty could feel ricks eyes on him, almost burning a hole into his forehead. He sat down to eat his pancakes and listen to his family talk about him like he wasn’t there. It was a common occurrence now that Rick was always at his house to hear his mom talk about him when he was a child. Morty was able to get half way through his food before he was full. He handed off the remainder of his food to Rick(who usually finished them off anyways ) and fiddled with his new phone. Once rick was done he got up and dusted himself off..  
  
"T-thanks Mrs Smith! It was an amazing meal! Morty and I are gonna be out for a bit."  
  
Morty  said goodbye to his family and followed rick out of the house, anxious to see what they were doing.  Morty climbed in his car as the other got in on the other side. The Monster of a car started up and started down the road.  
  
"So are you gonna keep quiet the whole car ride?"  
  
Morty looked up shyly at Rick. The other had his eyes on the road but had a shit eating grin.  
  
"J-jeez Rick. I-It's kinda.... embarrassing to talk about it out loud you know?"  
"W-what is? That you liked it? That You called me Daddy?"  
  
Morty looked out the window, his face turning redder as they started to leave the city limits.  
  
"R-rick!"  
"What I'm not against you calling me Daddy Baby."  
  
Morty almost groaned as the car started to slow down to a stop. Rick parked outside of a gate that said "Private Property."  
  
"Come on we’re here."  
"W-wait where are we?"  
  
Morty climbed out of the car and followed rick to the gate. Rick was caring a back pack and what looked like bolt cutters.  
  
"R-rick why are we-"  
"Don’t worry about it."  
  
Rick put down his back pack and used the bolt cutter to cut the gate open. Morty's mouth fell open as rick pulled the now cut gate open.  
  
"After you handsome."  
  
Not wanting to look weak in front of Rick Morty entered through the hole in  the gate. Rick followed him and grabbed his hand as he hefted the backpack onto his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Birthday boy i gotta show you something."  
  
The something Rick wanted to show Morty was an abandoned house in the middle of no where.  It was all fenced in, the pool behind it was drained. Rick explained that a friend of his used to use the place as a summer home. After his parents passed away the place was gated up and never went to again. Morty didn't question him too much because half way through his explanation Rick ended up getting really serious with a distant look in his eyes.. Morty felt it was best to leave it alone. Rick showed him the abandoned home and was surprised to see that the house even though it was slightly worn was still in a somewhat decent condition. Rick too him into the large back yard  where there was a comfortable couch, table and some plush chairs by the empty pool. Rick set the back pack on the table grinning at Morty as they both sat down in front of the table.  
  
"So birthday boy. It's really early today and I figured now would be a fun time... and you don't have to if you don’t want to. I brought some stuff to help the day go by faster."  
  
Rick reached into his over stuffed back pack and rummaged around until he pulled out a baggie. He showed it to Morty who in turn took it with large eyes.  
  
"I-Is this...."  
"Yup, some Mary Jane. Thought it might help you relax a bit. If you don’t want to I understand... there are...."  
  
As he spoke Rick leaned closer to Morty, his voice dropping an octave.  
  
"...other ways to help you relax baby."  
  
Rick slid a hand onto Morty's lap causing the other to turn bright red and get up.  
  
"S-stop teasing me Rick."  
  
Rick got up and wrapped his arms around Morty's waist and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'm not teasing you at all. If you want it all you gotta do is ask daddy."  
  
Morty turned away from Rick as the other tried to kiss him. Instead Rick opted for kissing His neck. Finally Morty pushed him away and sat down on the couch again. Flustered and blushing Morty fidgeted on the worn couch.   
  
"L-lets just light up rick."  
~  
Rick laid on the couch with Morty pressed to his side. Rick and him had decided to smoke alot. Morty was a light weight compared to Rick who was used to smoking weed. Rick had opened a bottle of jack daniels he had brought with them and was starting to drink straight from the bottle. Rick had offered Morty a chance to take shots off his body but Morty was far too shy to say yes. Instead He allowed rick to drink. Rick on the other hand decided after his 2nd mouth full to lay off. Instead He laid there letting Morty just lay against him, enjoying the feeling.  
  
"R-rick do you think were going to be stuck in this town forever?"  
"Fuck.... I hope not babe."  
  
Morty turned his head, squinting at Rick before speaking again.  
  
"I-I'd like to leave. Go backpacking or something."  
  
Rick chuckled and pulled morty against his body harder.  
  
"You sound like a hipster."  
  
Morty tried to get out of Ricks hands, a bit peeved that Rick even said that but instead rick held him tighter and kissed his head.  
  
"Hey, I-I was Joking. If you wanna backpack, we will. Look-look at me."  
  
Morty turned to rick who was smiling. Morty stopped struggling but instead laid his head on Ricks chest. Rick hummed a bit then started to sing. As he got closer to the end of the song Morty started to sit up and stare at Rick.  
_  
"So settle down,  
I won't begin to leave.  
I've lost myself  
in things I don't believe.  
And all this time I've been myself  
to all of you."_  
  
Morty didn't recognize the song but it hit him somewhere deep in his heart. Once Rick was done He looked at Morty. Morty on the other hand had listened hard to the lyrics of the song and asked Rick.  
  
"D-did you write that song?"  
"Y-yeah. A while back.... towards the beginning of....the year."  
  
Morty felts his eyebrows draw in together as he thought.  
  
"Who-  
"I wrote it about you..... and like... I dont know. I figured that I could share it with you"  
  
Morty blushed and sat up, looking down at Rick.  
  
"R-rick..."  
"I was in a dark place. I figured that you wouldn't even want to be friends.... then this happened... between us. I’m not sure why you would want to be with someone like me...."  
  
Rick looked away, a far off look in his eyes. Morty felt an almost physical pain in his chest just from looking at the way Rick was.  
  
"D-don't say that. You're like.... my best friend. You don't laugh at me, you like me for me. Why wouldn't I want to be with you? Even-even if we didn't work out I would have wanted you as a friend."  
"Everyone only wants me when there is a party. I'm no good for everything else. Why do you think My own father has me work as an events coordinator? I know how to throw a good party. I...I've been working since I could move a large speaker by myself. Hell, my own dad didn't even teach me my job. I was trained by the guy I was replacing."  
  
Morty sighed and grabbed Ricks face forcing him to look at him. Rick was starting to get frustrated and Morty didn’t like it.  
  
"S-so everyone else is shitty. I gave you a shot. C-cant you see.... that its worth it? Why-"  
"Why am I like this?"  
  
Rick was staring right at Morty now, his face calm.  
  
"I'm like this because my dad doesn't care.... My mom left us and..... I'm just used to being left behind ya know. My dad left me behind when My mom left. I... don't want to be left behind so my expectations just..... aren't there anymore."  
  
Rick sighed and pulled Morty into his chest. He pressed his head into Morty's hair and sighed deeply.  
  
"I-I was scared about you just.... leaving me. You are the first person I've... really felt comfortable with."  
"W-well. Lets not..... lets not leave each other behind alright?"  
  
Morty felt rick smile into his hair and nodded.  
  
"I’m satisfied with that.... I-I'm sorry I made your special day so..... lame."  
"N-nah, its not like that at all. I’m... I'm glad you opened up to me. Thank you Rick."  
  
Rick shifted and then sat up causing Morty to get up. Rick got his back pack smiling wide.  
  
"Well. I feel like I made it lame. Let me make it up to you right now. You want some cake?"  
  
Rick pulled out his phone not waiting for an answer and called someone.  
  
"B Is it ready?"  
  
There was a paused and Rick laughed.  
  
"Yeah there is a hole in the fence. You can bring it through. I'll met ya."  
  
Rick hung up and grinned at Morty.  
  
"Hang tight a moment."  
  
Rick wandered off and Morty was left alone. The sun was setting and it was getting dark fast causing him start to feel paranoid. Suddenly there was a bright light as something got closer and closer. Rick was wheeling over a cake that had sparklers sticking out of it. Morty's mouth fell into an O as he watched him get closer. Rick started to sing softly again.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birth day  My Morty, Happy birthday to you .... Now. Make a wish."  
  
Morty stared at RIck, feeling shocked. without thinking He said the first thing to pop into his head.  
  
"I don't want this summer to ever end. I want to stay like this.”  
  
Rick's smile widened as he put the cart in front of Morty.  
  
"I do to.... I love...this."  
  
Morty grinned from ear to ear as walked over to rick. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest. They held each other until the sparklers died down. Finally Rick pulled away.  
  
"Lets light a fire in the fire pit over there and eat this cake yeah?"  
~  
It was late by the time Morty arrived home. His parents weren't home yet and Summer had gone over to a friends for a sleep over. Rick pulled into the drive way and held Morty’s hand while they sat in the car for a couple minutes talking about the camping trip they were planning.  As Morty got out of the car He stuck his head back in.  
  
"Text me when you get home alright? oh... and thank you for the ride .... daddy."  
  
Morty slammed the door and ran inside. His heart pounding and his face red.  Morty grinned as he heard the car start up . He waited until he couldn’t hear the car, and even 30 minutes after. Finally after 90 minutes Morty plugged in his phone and looked to see if he got any messages.  
_  
3 Messages.  
Rick: So you thought it was funny to tease me??????  
Rick: You not gonna text me?  
Rick: I'll wait for your text. In the mean time Im gonna go chug this bottle of jack ;) jk but I am gonna drink some with coke :)  
_  
Morty laughed and finally text back  
_  
Morty: Don't Drink too much. I want to be able to text you.  
Rick: Why not just call me again?  
Morty: No.  
Rick: I'm video calling you._  
  
Morty cold feel his face turning red again as his screen lit up . Answering the call Morty put the phone on speaker.  
  
"H-hey rick."  
  
Rick was sitting against a wall, shirtless. Morty bit his lip, remembering the last time they had video called.  
  
"Why are you blushing so much?"  
"N-no reason."  
  
Rick smirked and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we video called. You know.... we could do alot more this time...."  
"R-rick-"  
"And your home alone."  
  
Morty bit his lip as Rick licked his lip.  
  
" I could just come back. We could go back to your room. I can lay you down."  
  
Ricks voice started to drop causing Morty to moan.  
  
"I'll kiss you. Really soft first. Whoudl you like that?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"What else do you want me to do?"  
  
Morty moaned, Ricks voice always did something to him that he never thought was possible. He was already hard and was trying his best to answer.  
  
"I-I want... I want you . I want you so bad. If you came back... I'd let you touch me."  
  
Rick licked his lips and Morty could feel his face burning. Rick watched him, his eyes seemed to be studying him intensly.  
  
"If I came back Id make you come so much."  
"Ah, Rick.... please."  
  
Rick bit his bottom lip and whispered softly.  
  
"Then I’d come all over you."  
  
Morty suddenly felt too hot. Morty moaned as he set the phone down and removed his shirt. He picked back up the phone where Rick was looking at the screen with a blank face.  
  
"God Morty your so hot.... Give me 10 minutes to get there Babe. All you have to do is say yes."  
  
Morty knew it wasn't a good idea. They could get caught but his other head was thinking for him.  
  
"Yes. Please rick"  
  
The Phone called ended and Morty sat on his bed shirtless and horny. Finally the words sunk in that Rick was heading over there at that very moment. His nerves spiked and he got up grabbing a shirt. He put it on and rushed downstairs. The house was empty and perfect for Rick to actually come over. Morty paced in front of the door, his nerves starting to get the best of him. suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, his 10 minutes were up. Morty opened it and rick grabbed him around the waist. Rick pressed his mouth into the others and walked him inside. Rick pushed his tongue into Morty's mouth as he slammed the door shut with his foot. Morty pushed him away gasping.  
  
"R-Rick. Y-You.... have you been drinking?"  
"A-A-alittle bit babe."  
  
Rick moved in to kiss him again but Morty pulled back frowning.  
  
"You drove drunk?!"  
  
Rick groaned in annoyance and pulled Morty close to him, his voice dropping dangerously.  
  
"Don't ever challenge me, I love a challenge and I always win."  
  
Rick pressed his lips gains Morty's lips again and turned them around so he could press Morty against the door. Rick slid his hand under Morty's shirt while Morty held into rick's shoulders. Morty felt hot all over, almost like he was on fire. Rick pulled away and pressed his face into Morty's shoulder roughly kissing him where there was exposed Skin. Morty moaned, unable to hold the sounds in anymore.  
  
"Damn babe, you have no idea what I want to do to you.... what I will do to you."  
  
Morty felt his whole entire body shiver as he felt Rick press his lower half against his. Morty pushed Rick away panting.  
  
"R-Rick.... can't we atleast go to my room?"  
  
Morty wanted this more than anything. Rick licked his lips and nodded. Rick grabbed his hand and lead the way to Morty's room . Inside Rick removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor before turning around. Morty stood there staring at Rick, unable to look away.  
  
"Take off your shirt baby."  
  
Morty bit his lip and slowly pulled it off. once the shirt was off Morty looked at Rick. Rick was visibly hard and was palming himself through his pants. He walked up to Morty and pressed his lips against his again. Morty groaned again as he felt there chests press together. Rick guided him to the bed. They laid down, Rick in between his legs.  
  
"I'm not going to stop until I make you cum."  
  
Morty groaned again and nodded. He was hard and wanted his pants off. his embarrassment forgotten. Rick unbuckled his own pants  still looking at Morty.  
  
"I'm gonna mark up all your pretty skin. You're going to know it was me who made you cum."  
  
Morty nodded again as he started to unbuckle his pants and tried to shimmy out of them.  Finally off Morty just lay in his boxers. Rick leaned down and licked his nipple making morty groan loudly.  
  
"Sensitive, I wonder what else is sensitive."  
  
Morty groaned again, he could feel his cock twitch in his boxers. Rick rubbed the head of his cock through his boxers,  
  
"Fuck your so hard,"  
"R-rick... please."  
  
Rick looked up at morty as he slowly made his way down licking, kissing and biting hard enough to bruise his skin. Morty groaned until he was a mess on the bed. Finally rick made it to the edge of his boxers and slowly lowered them. Morty's cock bounced up and hit his stomach.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
Morty groaned and tried to cover his face. Rick sat up and remove dhis hand from his face. He pressed his clothed cock against his and started to grind against him.  
  
"Tell me baby, What do you want? You want me to Suck your cock? Touch it first. You have to tell me."  
  
Morty hesitated at 1st, feeling embarrassed again. Then Rick started to grind into him harder moaning.  
  
"Come on babe. You want it?"  
"O-Oh rick .... I-I- God I want you to -to suck me."  
"Suck what."  
  
Morty moaned and rick pressed against him hard, thrusting.  
  
"Suck m-my cock"  
  
Rick leaned over and licked the shell of Morty's ear before whispering.  
  
"I want to hear you scream my name."  
  
Rick started from Morty's ear and slowly kissed his way down his neck, making sure to bite the other hard on his chest. Rick went down to Morty's nipple next to lick and suck each one. He made sure to give him gentle bites as well. Morty groaned again as he watched Rick slowly slide down to his cock .  His lips slightly parted , looking at Morty.  
  
"R-rick please"  
  
Rick smirked and it sent a shiver down Morty's spine as well as made his hard cock twitch. Rick stuck his tongue out and gave a slow lick to the underside of Morty's cock. In response Morty spread his legs apart more in an attempt to get rick to do more. Rick reached up and slowly, almost trying to torture him, rub his balls. With his other hand he gently held Morty's cock in his hand, stroking him slowly. Morty was a withering mess as this point, unable to keep his voice down.  
  
"R-rick please, Please! I need it!"  
  
Rick ignored him in favor of kissing and biting his quivering abdomen. Finally Rick Took him into his mouth going down slowly as far as he could take him down his throat. Morty let out a loud lewd groan as he watched rick who in return was looking right at him .  
  
"O-Oh fuck...."  
  
Rick and then came up slowly then back down. He kept a slow torturous pace that was driving Morty crazy .  
  
"R-Rick I need-I need it-faster."  
  
Rick gave him a look that screamed 'Beg me.'  
  
"Rick! P-please, I need more, I-I'm SO hot. I feel like-I  need more and I need it f-faster."  
  
Rick groaned and started to bob his head faster.  Morty started to cry out louder as Rick kept a fast but steady pace. Morty could barely keep his eyes open, the need to cum approaching faster and faster.  
  
"S-shit so close- oh rick."  
  
Rick groaned and pulled off for a moment.  
  
" M-morty I need you to suck my fingers babe."  
  
Morty licked his lips, his cock twitch as he nodded. Rick wrapped his lips back around Morty's cock as his fingers slid into the others mouth. Morty sucked on them the best he could, barely able to since he was moaning so much. He could feel the pressure building up again . Rick removed the fingers from his mouth and started to strcke himself.  
  
"R-Rick- I'm-I'm gonna cum"  
  
Rick pulled his mouth off of Morty's cock with a lewd loud pop and started to stroke morty hard and fast.  
  
"Say it, let me hear you say it Morty."  
"R-Rick."  
  
Morty watched Rick above him, Stroking himself. The look he was giving was enough to finally push him over the edge.  
  
"RICK"  
  
Morty came the hardest he had ever cum before. He came all over his own chest.  Rick leaned over Morty  pressing his forehead against the others letting out a long deep moan as he came on Morty as well.

"Fffuuuucckkk"  
  
Both of them were breathing harshly as they came down from their orgasms. Rick rolled over and laid beside Morty. Morty shifted awkwardly as he realized that he had a mixture of his cum and ricks drying on his stomach.  
  
"R-rick I... Um need to get up can you like.. close your eyes or something?"  
  
Rick chuckled and closed his eyes.  
  
"T-thanks.”  
  
 Morty shyly walked out of the room and tried hard to look at Ricks naked body. He cleaned up in the bathroom and came back with a damp hand towel. When he walked in Rick was staring right him.  
  
"R-RICK!"  
"What you didn't say how long!"  
  
Morty threw the towel on his face as he used his other hand to cover as much of his crotch as possible. Morty got into bed and turned around in bed. Rick wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.  
  
"I’m gonna just lay here for a moment. is that ok?"  
"Y-yeah rick. I'd.... I'd like that.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Morty woke up the next morning pressed into a chest. Looking up he saw rick who was looking at his phone humming softly.  
  
"Rick?"  
"Morning sunshine."  
  
Morty sat up and stared at Rick. He was laying in his bad completely naked, only his thin sheet covering his crotch.  
  
"R-rick oh god I am so sorry! I-I-"  
"No its fine. I've wanted you for a long time you know."  
  
Rick put his phone down and hugged Morty. He kissed his head as he let a hand slide down his back trying to grab his ass.  
  
"R-rick!"  
"Alright alright. Can't blame me for atleast trying to get a feel in. I'll let you touch my ass if you want. We can even continue-"  
"Rick!"  
  
Morty pushed him away, his face red, heart beating fast and also feeling relieved. Rick had been drinking before coming over to his hosue so he had been worried that he had let his hormones take something that could have been special between them away.  
  
"Y-you don't regret it for real?"  
  
Morty looked at Rick shyly and the other's smile got bigger.  
  
"How could I ever regret that baby?"  
  
Morty grinned. He leaned over to kiss Rick when the door opened.  
  
"Morty its time for - WHAT IS GOING ON!"  
  
Morty gasped and Rick looked at the door angry. Jerry stood in the door way. His ipad on the floor where he had dropped it. Jerry started to take a step forward but rick's voice stopped him in his tracks. His voice was low and angry.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Jery turned and left which gave rick enough time to grab his pants and put them on fast. He also got his shirt and up it on. Morty shakily got dressed as they head foot steps come to the now closed door. it opened without a knock and Beth stood there, looking angry .  
  
"Morty, Rick  Jerry told me something very.... concerning."  
"With all due respect Mrs. Smith but Jerry says alot of concerning things regularly."  
  
Morty almost laughed but covered it up with a cough. Beth frowned but still continued.  
  
"Rick I'm going to have to ask you to leave for this mornng. I'm very sorry."  
"Nah, It's ok, I'm just disappointed I never got to eat your wonderful cooking this morning. I-It's like the highlight of my day."  
  
Rick left while Beth stood there, arms crossed. as soon as he was gone she sighed, her expression softening.  
  
"Hunny, Your father thinks your spending too much time with Rick and that you guys are doing things together."  
  
"T-the floor is hard and he has a back problem. I just let him lay on my bed t-that's all mom."  
  
Beth made a face and sighed.  
  
"well, I think to ease your fathers worries I think Rick should stay away for a while."  
"But mom!"  
"Morty Smith, so you want me to ban him from the house all together?"  
  
Morty knew when he was beat so he kept his mouth shut instead. Morty groaned and shook his head as his mother left, it had been to close. Morty was lucky that his mother usually never believed a word his father said. \

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> A/N: Sorry for the late update. Alot of school stuff is going on with me right now D: ALSO I made an ask tumblr for these cute boys :0! You can also get some visuals on their style and what not LOL ( at mortimersdimensions).
> 
> I’d love feed back. Im sorry if the smut wasn’t very good its literally been years since Ive written smut T_T I WILL PROVIDE BETTER STUFF I PROMISE.


	7. Chapter 7

Morty Groaned as he rolled around on his bed, Rick refused to text him until he convinced his parents to let him come back over. Morty had tried but for once they were both united. Since it was Morty’s day off of work his parents had refused to let him out of the house. Summer had comeback and was hiding out in her room. Fed up Morty went and knocked on her door. She opened it up still looking at her phone.  
  
“You need something?’  
“Summer can you… convince mom and dad to let Rick come over…. They think me and him… did stuff together.”  
  
Summer didn’t look up from her phone but still responded.  
  
“And did you?”  
“N-Not! W-we never had sex.”  
“But did you DO STUFF Morty. There is a clear divide between sex and doing stuff.”  
  
Morty bit his lip not responding. Summer finally looked up and her mouth went slack, jaw dropping in response.  
  
“No WAY. Did you and Rick-”  
“F-forget I said anything to you summer.”  
“NO, Was he good in bed-”  
“S-summer! I’m not going to tell you about my-about Rick like that, it’s embarrassing!”  
  
Summer huffed and put her hands on her hips  
  
.“I’ll see about guilting them into letting rick some over.”  
  
Morty grinned and almost hugged his sister but thought against it. The last time he had hugged her she ended up kneeing him in the stomach saying he was invading her personal space. Instead he opted for listening in on his parents argue. This time it was about the level of education Summer was aiming for. Morty decided then it would be better to watch tv.  
~  
“Morty”  
  
Morty looked up form the tv show he had been watching. Summer stood there with a frown on her face.  
  
“Well Mom and dad told me no BUT I DID convince them to let me take you camping.  
  
”Morty jumped up, no longer interested in the television set.“S-summer! Thank you-”  
“I am not taking you.”Morty frowned but Summer was still smirking at him.“It will just be you…. and another person.”  
  
Morty stood there, his eyebrows drawn together until he finally got the message.  
“OH! T-thank you summer!”  
  
Morty grabbed his phone as Summer walked out of the room, back on her phone.  
 _  
Morty: RICK! So My parents are going to be out of town when I go camping. they agreed to let Summer take me but…. She doesn’t want to. I was thinking me and you could go camping together?  
_ _Rick: WHAT. Yes. Finally some alone time ;) Do you want to do tents and shit or rent a cabin?  
_ _Morty: You can rent a cabin???? I didn’t know that was a thing……um. What do you want to do? Cuz technically it’s not camping Rick if it’s in a cabin……  
_ _Rick: UGH FINE. we can camp on the floor and shit. Ruin my back more :(  
_  
Morty made a face and sighed. Shaking his head while he responded.   
 _  
Morty: alright, cabin it is ON ONE CONDITION. We do everything else that is involved in camping.  
_ _Rick: WICKED. I’m down. B)I already know where we are going. Don’t worry babe.  
_ _Morty smiled, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.  
_ _Morty: Thanks rick_

—————————————————————————————————-  
The next day at work Morty was bothered by Lily.   
  
"So, Rick kind of mentioned he was going to go celebrate your birthday?”  
“Y-yeah. it’s gonna be a small family gathering.”  
“Oh.”  
  
Lily had recently dyed her hair a lilac color and Morty felt that it made her look grey. None the less she was still cool and He felt he could talk to her.   
  
“I’m kinda excited about it. We’ve been togeth- friends for around a month.”  
  
Morty felt his cheeks turn red as her eyes grew large.   
  
“NO WAY. Are you…. are you and rick together?”  
  
Morty tried to play it off but his face kept turning a deeper shade of red.   
  
“N-nah. It’s not like that lily.”  
“Noooo it is. Your not good at lying you know!”  
  
Lilly poked Morty, a tight smile on her face. She was clearly unhappy but he was relieved that she was taking it so well.  
  
“Y-yeah but the thing….. is….. We don’t really want anyone to know ya know?”   
  
Lily nodded and leaned in.  
  
“So, how did you guys get together?”  
  
So Morty retold the story of how he found Rick’s Journal and had told him he would date him. The whole time Lily nodded at certain things or laughed. Morty smiled at her, feeling comfortable. Morty even included about the fact that he had only said yes to make rick happy.   
  
“You know I’m really happy with him now. I….. I really do …. I…. Care alot about him. He’s become my best friend ya know? I feel like…. this was all meant to be ya know?”  
  
Lilly smiled softly at Morty and nodded.  
  
“You know…. I’m really happy for you both. Rick…. He’s had a hard life. He doesn’t really mention it but I’ve heard him argue with his dad before and there is gossip. He…. He hasn’t had a happy life and the fact that you guys make each other happy is good.”   
  
Lily Hugged Morty surprising him. Morty pulled away, still blushing and scratched the side of his head. They talked more about relationships in which Lily revealed that she was online dating and had found a cute red head. Morty told her about how cute Rick could be and over all they ended up having a fun time until Rick walked in and separated them. Rick pulled Morty aside and kissed him deeply against the door in the managers office. He pulled away and licked Morty’s bottom lip.   
  
“R-rick-”  
“Your hard to resist you know that beautiful?”  
  
Morty groaned and tried to pull away from rick. Rick’s grip tightened as he pressed his forehead into Morty’s shoulder.  
  
“R-rick?”  
Rick stayed there. Usually rick would have pulled away from him but instead he stayed where he was at.  
  
“I’m being dumb. that’s all Morty. Just…. For this one time…. Can’t you just…”  
Morty wrapped his arms around Rick’s shoulders feeling worried.  Rick pulled away and sighed.

“Come on lets get moving. ”  
~  
Morty frowned as he watched Rick wander through the day, something seemed to be off but He couldn’t actually pin it on anything. Morty even for a moment thought the other had heard him when he had said all that stuff to lily. It turned out that it wasn’t that at all. Ricks father had said some rather nasty things to him that had to do with Morty. Rick by the end of the day had finally caved in and told Morty. Rick had been outside with a cigarette in his mouth staring at the passing cars. Morty finally tired of the others moody attitude went up to Rick.   
  
“R-rick you’ve been acting really strange all day and don’t give me that shit that nothing is wrong.”  
  
For a moment RIck looked like he was going to say something rude, even nasty to him. Then he gave a big sigh and deflated.   
  
“I told my dad about us and like I thought he would…. He basically laughed at me, then told me you were using me.“  
"R-rick no….”  
“Yeah then said that he saw you always eyeing lily and I saw you hug her today and it just… messed with me. I know you don’t want her but…..”  
“Oh rick.”  
  
Morty went to try to get rick to look at him but rick turned around.  
  
“were still fresh as a couple so I understand-”  
“Rick no. I…. I care so much for you.”  
  
Rick turned to him then, his eyes wide, a shocked look on his face. He opened his mouth to reply to Morty but the door banged open.Lily stood there surprised and then started to blush as she realized they were in an intimate moment.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I just wanted to ask Rick about-”  
“I’ll get to it later. Can’t you leave or something?”  
  
It was obvious that Rick was irritated but Lily pressed on.  
  
“I-I know that Rick but its kind of urgent. The bands equipment hasn’t come in and they are playing tonight.”  
  
 Rick groaned and shook his head. He looked at Morty who just nodded. A sign that they were fine and that they should go.  
~  
Morty stood outside waving goodbye to his parents, excited because soon Rick would be coming to get him. They planned on leaving an hour after his parents left so they wouldn’t be caught. Summer had packed as well since she planned on going to a hotel close by just in case their parents came home early. The moment they left Morty ran back into the house and pulled out his phone. He called Rick right away.  
  
"T-they’re gone.”  
“L-lets wait a bit.”  
  
Morty made a face, he already knew that they were going to wait but at the same time he was so excited that he wanted to atleast let rick know that everything was going according to their plans.  They chatted for a bit, Morty so hyper that he kept pacing back and forth in the living room. Finally after alot of   
“they are already gone rick” to “Hurry up rick!” they hung up and Morty ran to get his stuff. Morty stood at the door anxious to leave and finally get to go camping like he had wanted to since his last birthday. Morty threw open the door as he heard Ricks car, it had a distinctive sound . Rick parked in his driveway, he wore a beanie, aviator sunglasses and had a cigarette in his mouth. He wore black torn up skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that said “Monster” on it.   
  
“Ready?”  
~  
Morty could feel Rick’s eyes on the back of his head glaring. They had stopped into a gas station not too far from where their cabin would be. The cashier had said he had a nice shirt. Morty didn’t think anything of it at first as he tried to pull out the right amount of cash. That was until the Girl started to ask him about who he was, where he was going and who he would be with. Morty paid and said a thanks as he rushed to the car. He counted the change as he rushed to it not wanting rick to say something rude to her.  
  
“She looked like a drowned rat that put their eyeliner on in the dark-”  
“Rick! That’s rude!”  
“What’s rude was you ignoring me in favor of some drowned-”  
“Rick!”  
  
Morty walked around the car frowning. Rick Usually the jealous type but right now he was acting unreasonable.  
  
“Whats gotten into you?”  
“Me?”  
  
Rick threw his hands up and turned around. His keys clattering to the floor. Rick bent over and picked them up before turning around, his eyebrows drawn together.   
  
“Lets just go.”  
  
Morty walked back to the passenger side feeling irritated. Morty knew he would figure out why he was angry he just wasn’t sure how he would. They arrived at the cabin 30 minutes later, an uncomfortable silence layered over them. Morty went to help rick unpack but the other shook his head.  
  
“Go inside . I’ll meet you there. I’ve got it. “  
“But rick-”  
“Please morty.”  
  
Morty sighed and reached into Rick’s back pocket to get the cabin keys. Walking up to the front door Morty pressed the keys into the slot. Opening the door Morty paused in the thresh hold. in the middle of the room was a pile of boxes wrapped up. Morty stood there confused until he felt arms wrap around him.  
  
“So am I a good boyfriend or am I a good boyfriend ?”  
  
Morty covered his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed. Ricks fit had been all a trick. Rick chuckled in his ear as he whispered softly.   
  
“So want to open your presents ?”  
  
Morty almost moaned. lately Ricks voice did that too him. Instead Morty pushed away and walked over to the pile of presents and tore into the, Morty opened a new skate board, some clothes and a guitar. Rick explained that he wanted to teach Morty how to play. Morty in return had hugged and kissed Rick. After that Morty dragged Rick into the forest to explore. After exploring for a long time Rick finally convinced Morty that he wanted to sit down. Morty on the other hand decided to climb the tree before dinner. Morty took his phone out taking pictures and even took one of Rick without him knowing. Morty smiled, for the first in a long time he felt like he was loved.  He changed his background on his phone to Rick before climbing down. Once in front of RIck he hugged  him.   
  
“Whoa what was that for?”  
“For taking me here.”  
“I do.. have one more suprise.”  
  
Morty pulled away  and stared at Rick surprised.  
  
“What but you’ve already done so-”  
“I wanted to. Come on, its already getting dark so we have to hurry.”  
  
Morty followed Rick into the Forest. Rick held his hand and held a flash light in the other, just in case. They came to a lake that flowed into the ocean. Sitting near the lake was a large tent  that was opened towards the water. Rick looked back at Morty grinning.  
  
“Lets get comfortable.”  
  
Morty went ahead of rick, his heart pounding erratically in his chest as he saw how thoughtful the gesture was. Morty didn’t respond, only staring. The realization hit him that he didn’t just like Rick, he loved him. Morty felt his legs start to shake as he stared at the tent. Rick sighed from behind him before mumbling.  
  
“It’s too mushy right? Too girly? I kinda thought you’d like to see the sun-”  
  
Before rick could finish Morty threw himself into his arms. They stood there for a moment before Morty pulled away smiling.   
  
“Lets watch the sun set.”  
~  
Rick started a fire as they sat on the lake side. Morty lay on the bed that was in the tent. Rick had a couple of his friends come out and not only bring furniture into the large tent but also light candles.  Rick rejoined Morty and started to rub his back.   
  
“So on the scale where you rate this?”  
“Double whatever scale your thinking Rick. This is the best birthday I’ve EVER had… thank you.”  
  
Morty closed his eyes with a smile as Rick worked his hands lower on his back.  
  
“So I’m doing good as a boyfriend?”  
“Amazing actually. you’ve exceeded expectations.”  
  
Rick leaned over and kissed Morty’s head, pausing in his rubbing.  Morty gave a soft sigh and then spoke softly. Starting to blush.  
  
“You know….. We’re all alone.”  
  
Rick’s hands paused as they rested on his waist. Rick looked down at Morty.  
  
“We… we are alone.”  
“And you know… no chance of anyone…. catching us if we wanted to… you know.”  
  
Morty started to blush as Ricks hands started to rub his lower back.  
“Hrm… that’s true. Maybe we should. Do something.”  
  
Rick’s hands kept going lower, hands now gripping Morty’s ass.  
  
“Oh … Rick.”  
Morty could feel himself start to get hard as Ricks hands slowly caressed his ass.   
  
“How far baby?”  
  
Morty slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Rick, his face flushed.  
  
“All the way.” Rick licked his lips and stood up. He pulled his shirt off  and bit his lip.  
  
“If you want me to stop I can. Just tell me. It’s not gonna be easy…. Not unless you want to…. You know Do me instead.”  
  
Morty’s face turned a darker red as he realized what Rick meant.  
  
“Y-you would let me…. do… Do you? Like… really?”“  
  
Rick nodded as he removed his belt and dropped it onto the floor.   
  
"It’s your birthday trip. You can do whatever you want to me baby.”  
Morty sat up, already really hard. Morty could tell Rick was hard too and it was making it almost impossible to think.  
  
“Y-you’re sure?”  
  
Rick nodded, his cheeks now starting to turn red.   
  
“I’ve thought about it before… when I jack off. I think about you …. think of you fucking me . ”  
  
Morty licked his lips, staring at rick as how now the other looked anxious. 

“I-I want to… if you want to.”  
  
RIck grinned and started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
“I want it.”  
  
Morty removed his shirt and threw it. Morty started to undo his pants as Rick pulled his off. Morty moaned as he saw Rick, completely naked and hard. Rick was alot larger then he remembered now that he wasn’t in a lust filled haze yet. Rick Stroked himself as he watched Morty removed his own clothes.  
  
“I think of you like this alot. You make me crazy you know that?”  
  
Rick bit his lip as he started to stroke faster. Morty sat with his legs parted watching Rick stroke himself. Rick walked towards Morty and crawled onto the bed. His hands slid up Morty’s legs slowly as he brought his head right above Morty’s cock.  
  
“I really want to suck you off.”  
  
Morty nodded, unable to speak. Rick let his hands rest on Mory’s legs as he leaned down to lick the tip of his cock. Morty moaned loudly making Rick do it again. Morty looked down at rick as he watched Rick wrap his mouth around him slowly.  

“Ohhh fuck…. Rick”  
  
Rick hummed softly as he went down then back up. Morty’s legs shook as he tried not to thrust up into Rick’s mouth. Rick watched Morty start to become undone as he started to go in a slow but steady pace. Finally Morty let out a loud lewd Moan.  
  
“damn. Rick… Please. I-I need-Fuck. S-stop.”  
  
Rick pulled off of Morty’s dick with a loud pop. He grinned at him and then licked his lips.   
  
“What’s up baby?”  
“I-I wanna… I wanna try it…. On you.”  
  
Rick moaned and pushed Morty’s leg.  
  
“get up. Let me lay down.”  
  
Morty followed Ricks instructions . Once Rick was settled Morty stood there feeling awkward.   
  
“Now. come here, get on your knees over my face.”  
  
Blushing Morty did as directed. Rick grabbed his thighs and stroked up and down them.  
  
“Now we can both suck each other off.”  
  
Morty nodded, not sure what to even say. Rick kissed the inside of his thigh making him shiver.  
  
“Whenever your ready babe, we do this on any terms you want.”  
  
Morty hesitated one more moment before he leaned over and came face to face with Ricks cock. It was alot bigger then he remembered and Morty worried for a moment how he would even get it into his mouth. He had watched plenty of porn to know what to do.  Morty wrapped his hand around Rick causing him to moan.  
  
“Nice and slow baby. Fuck.”  
  
Morty licked the tip and heard rick moan again. Starting to feel confident Morty took the tip into his mouth and sucked softly first. Rick ended up biting the inside of his thigh causing him to moan around Ricks cock. Rick slowly kissed until he was back at Morty’s cock. He took Morty into his mouth again and started to suck as much as he could of Morty. In return Morty did the same until It started to become to much. Morty lifted his head, Rick’s cock falling out of his mouth with a loud moan.  
  
“I-I’m gonna come if -if you keep-”  
  
Rick forced Morty’s cock to the back of his throat moaning. Morty came, unable to take the sensations anymore. He moaned loudly as he fell forward, his  face near Rick’s hard cock. Rick swallowed around him and then gently lifted Morty off of him. Both of them lay there panting, Rick still horny and Morty coming down from his orgasm.  
  
“H-How long until your hard again?”  
  
Morty opened his eyes and sat up. he looked down at Rick who was blushing, still turned on.   
  
“A-a few minutes. I-I wouldn’t mind… watching you for a bit.”  
  
Rick licked his lips and turned over onto his knees. Rick slowly stroked himself, moaning as she gripped himself tightly.  
  
“M-Morty. I-in the bag on the floor-Front pocket- L-lube.”  
  
Morty kept his eyes on Rick as he got the bag and rummaged through it . Finally finding what he needed he went back to rick and opened the bottle of lube. Morty felt himself started to get hard as Rick moaned his name.  
  
“Morty, fuck just….. I-I want you to do it. I want-I want-I want you to prepare me.”  
  
Morty knew the concept of it. He had seen plenty of porn to know that he had to make sure Rick would be ready for him to actually put his cock inside him. Nervously but also anxiously Morty put lube on his fingers before putting some directly onto Rick’s asshole. Morty pushed a finger slowly into Rick who in turn moaned loudly while pushing onto it.  
  
“R-rick please, don’t force it, your way too tight-”  
“I-I’m really horny, it-it burns a little but fuck, More. I-I wanna last longer.”  
  
Morty moaned softly as he continued to use one finger, wanting rick to get used to it.   
  
“A-another Morty fuck another finger-I-I can take it.”  
  
Morty added more lube to his fingers before pressing in another finger. He went slow making Rick moan loudly. Morty was completely hard now as he watched Rick slide on and off his fingers, hands no longer stroking himself. Instead he held the blankets tightly with his legs spread further. Rick let out a shout as he pressed morty’s fingers deeper into himself, his body shaking.  
  
"F-fuck. In-P-Put it in. ”  
  
Morty felt his cock twitch as Rick looked at him, his face flushed.  
  
“P-Please- Now.”  
  
Morty slowly removed his fingers as Rick hissed at the loss of them. Morty took the lube and put a generous amount onto his dick as he lined it up with Rick’s opening.  
  
“Tell me if you want me to stop alright? I..I don’t want to hurt you….”  
  
Rick nodded, his head down into the blanket, his knees shaking and panting. Morty pressed into him slowly. At first it felt like he wasn’t going in, Rick was too tight. Morty rubbed Ricks back as he moved his hips gently back and forth. Finally he felt himself start to slip in once Rick was starting to relax more. The feeling was overwhelming at first. Mort finally pressed all the way into Rick and just held his hips. Rick was now moaning.  
  
“M-Move Morty-Fuck move please Morty.”  
“F-fuck Rick…. You feel so good.”  
  
Rick looked back at him, his face flushed as Morty started to move slowly at first moaning.   
  
“R-rick….”  
  
Morty wanted to move faster but didn’t want to hurt Rick. Rick on the other hand was trying to get him to move faster. He moved his hips back and gave a frustrated whine when he felt Morty holding him forcefully. Morty started a slow ans steady pace, his main focus being to not hurt Rick.   
  
“M-Morty-Fuck! More. I- I need you to, I need you to go faster.”  
  
Morty Moaned and started to thrust faster. Letting Rick finally have what he wanted. Rick held the sheets tightly as he felt the burn from having Morty Moving faster. Not only the burn but the pleasure. Rick pressed back in time with Morty’s thrusts.  
  
“F-fuck me harder.”  
  
Morty groaned, Hearing rick loosing control under him because of him was making it hard to not come. Morty was determined to make sure Rick came before him. Morty leaned over and reached under Rick and started to stroke him. Rick moaned loudly at the double stimulation.   
  
“M-morty-fuck babe- I-I’m gonna come. ”  
  
Morty bit Rick’s back as his thrusts get harder. Morty moaned loudly into Rick’s shoulder.  
  
“F-fuck your so tight. So good. I’m gonna come babe.”  
  
Rick moaned loudly as he came in Morty’s hand. Morty could feel him tighten around him and thrust one more time. He came hard inside of Rick moaning Rick’s name as he came. Rick’s knees gave out and Morty pulled out so he couldn’t land on rick. They lay side by side panting. Morty rolled into Rick and wrapped his arm around him.  
  
“Rick… thank you so much.”  
  
Rick took Morty’s hand into his and brought it to his lips.  
  
“It was no problem. you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that…. Morty….”  
  
Rick sat up and looked over at Morty who was smiling at him.  
  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN. So sorry it took so long to update D: BUTTT They had sex AND MORTY TOOK OVER, OH BOY. Hope the smut was ok :o Over all I’m ok with it xD it was his first time. believe me once Rick takes over it’s gonna be long and Dirty >: D . Anyways. They went camping :D and Rick was super thoughtful. Hope it was ok guys. Comment if you can and give Kudos :D bookmark and all that jazz <3


	8. Chapter 8

Morty dressed with a pale face as he remembered the phone call with Summer. His parents had a fight and had never gotten on the boat. Instead they had stayed at a hotel. Now Morty had to hurry back and meet up with Summer before going home. It cut his time short with Rick but he knew that it was still worth it when Rick kissed him on the neck once his shirt was on.

"You ok Babe?"  
"Y-Yeah just shocked..... I thought they would be gone longer...."  
"Summer tell you where to meet at?"

Morty Nodded numbly. They had agreed to meet outside of the camp grounds. Him and rick started towards the cabin. They had fallen asleep after another round of sex so they had to hurry back to the cabin to pack. It had been nice to wake up to the sun rise with Rick, the way the light reflected off of his sleeping face made Morty's heart skip a beat. He wished he had taken a picture. 

"Tell Summer to just come over to us.... it will be easier."

Morty frowned but figured that Rick was right. After shooting Summer a text he turned to rick who was bent over picking up something off the floor. Morty bit his bottom lip as he remembered how rough they had been last night.

"R-rick.... does... does it hurt?"

Rick looked at him confused for a moment, unsure of what to say and then smiled at him.

"Babe, I'm fine."

Rick walked over to Morty and wrapped his arms around him.

"Maybe.... next time we can work up to me being inside you."

Morty felt himself blush and nod as rick kissed his head. They went back to packing after that and moving things out when they saw Summer. Summer looked at Rick suprised and smiled.

"Hi Rick! You took care of Morty right?"  
"Of course I did.... what kinda boyfriend would you think I am if I didn't?"

Morty felt his face turn red as he watched Summer chat with rick about what they did yesterday. Thankfully Rick left out the fact that they had sex. Rick followed Morty and Summer half way to their home. Morty watched him through The rear view mirror with a smile as he made a U turn down the street from them. Once Morty and summer pulled up to their home Morty could tell something was wrong. Both of their parents were outside arguing. Morty slowly got out of the car watching them.

"We had to let them go camping Jerry-"  
"Yeah so that he can go off with th-that Rick guy??? Beth-"  
"Look there is is Summer and Morty. Oh but wait Look where is Rick? THAT'S RIGHT RICK ISN'T HERE."

Morty frowned as he walked over to where his parents were at. Summer followed him looking bored.

"Mom dad, can you both stop yelling. Me and Morty just got home an we kinda dont feel like dealing with you guys fighting."

Morty followed summer into the house avoiding their eyes. Inside the house Morty went straight to his room and pulled out his phone. 

3 new messages.

_Rick: Did you get home safe?_  
_Rick: I miss you._  
_Lily: Work tomorrow at 5 Am! Schedule has been moved around a bit!_

Morty responded to all of them and rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and ignored the yelling downstairs.  
~  
Morty rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the back room. He had spent most of the previous day texting Rick as well as avoiding his parents. He felt guilty the more that he thought about their argument. 

"Hey Morty!"

Morty jumped a bit and gave a deep sigh as he saw Lily with her hands in her jacket pockets. She walked over to Morty and hugged him tightly.

"Belated Birthday wishes!"  
"T-thanks Lily."  
"You look like hell though what happened?"

Morty shrugged not really wanting to tell her what had happened over the past couple of days. He felt like they were either too special or too sensitive to talk about. 

"Just... couldn't sleep."

She nodded as they both walked towards the employee break room . Morty reached out to get the door when he heard Rick call him from behind.

"Morty can I talk to you in the office right now?"

Morty turned around and gave Lily an awkward smile. She gave him a tight smile but didn't say anything. Morty followed him into the office and paused once he realized how tense he was. 

"Rick?"  
"Morty My dad is going to tell your parents. I... I shouldn't have told him."  
"W-what?! B-But why???"

Morty felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice over his head. He couldn't move and he felt extremely cold. Rick paced back and forth in the room and paused. 

"We should tell them ourselves then we can do damage control. Say its a recent thing.....and I'll tell them that were just dating...."  
"R-rick why would he tell them....."  
"I-I don't know. I don't understand why he wants to tell them at all. T-that's why we gotta... we need to tell them ourselves."

Morty bit his lip and nodded. He figured that they would have to eventually tell them but he never realized that it would be so soon. Rick walked over to Morty and wrapped his arms around him.

"I... I want to tell them together. It will be easier."

Morty nodded again. He couldn't talk at all since he felt like he would be sick from how his stomach was twisting in knots. Rick on the other hand had let him go so that he could pace back and forth while talking a mile a minute. 

"We need to strike before my old man. We can soften the blow... He isn't good at making things easy either. So I was thinking we could take your parents out to dinner. Wine and dine them and then tell them. They will see that were good together and maybe-"  
"Rick.... Calm down."

Rick stopped pacing and looked at Morty. He sighed and let his features relax before replying.

"I'm sorry.. it's just.... This isn't a situation I wanted to put you in... instead I feel like I'm making things worse...."  
"No. we will get through this so don't worry."

Rick nodded as Morty looked at the office door.

"Lets go back to work. We can't stay in here all day."  
~  
Most of the day had gone by without any incident but Morty could feel how much it was straining him and Rick. They were both tense especially when Rick's father stopped in to check some of the equipment. Morty had left the room right away while Rick stayed with his father to help. Morty didn't want to leave but Rick had pointed to the door, a clear sign to leave. Instead Morty spent most of the rest of his shift helping out with Lily at the ticket booth. Lily kept asking what was wrong over and over but Morty kept saying he wasn't feeling all that well. 

"Morty if something is bothering you I'm here to talk to you-"  
"No... it's not anything. I just feel a bit sick is all. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

He didn't want to let Lily know... there was something unsettling about her sometimes. Like she wanted to know too much about him. At the end of his shift Morty left the booth getting ready to go home. 

"Morty!"

Morty turned around as saw Rick walking over to him.

"Let me take you home..."

Something was off but Morty didn't say anything. He knew that Rick would tell him when they were alone. Morty followed him and stopped in his tracks. Rick's dad was sitting in the car in the passanger seat. Morty got into the car and gave a small hello that was returned with a grunt. Rick got into the car. The drive was awkwardly silent except for the roar of the car. As they got closer to Morty's house Rick finally spoke. 

"How are ticket sales for the upcoming show?"  
"R-really good. almost sold out..."

Rick's father cleared his throat, a clear sign he was about to speak,

"Well I need all of them sold out. From now on you and Rick will be working an extra shift to promote ticket sales. There is going to be a house party I need you go to. Lily will be going so she can show you. I'm switching her to a different position. Morty you will be taking over as ticket booth cashier full time."

Morty felt his mouth drop open. Rick coughed a bit before speaking.

"D-dad I didn't realize-"  
"Don't assume that I don't see what someone is good at. He's awkward but he is good at what we set in front of him. I'll keep quiet if he sells all the remaining tickets at the next house party you guys go to."

  
Rick was grinning as he pulled up to Morty's house. Morty felt dazed as he got out. He walked into the house dazed and up to his room. At dinner while his parents went back and forth almost bitterly Morty decided he should try to lighten the mood.

"I'm full time now. They will lessen my hours when school starts up but they have me in the ticket booth as well as a promoter."

All conversation switched from bitterness to happiness. Morty felt relieved for a moment. then his parents started up again. Morty got up from the table not bothering to look at his parents as they watched him walk away with an annoyed look on his face. He didn't bother checking his phone, instead he went straight to sleep.  
~  
Next day Morty was already sitting at the booth, excited to start selling. He was able to sell half of the remaining tickets to people that were buying other tickets. That was a relief. The only thing that bothered him was when he had walked into the breakroom. Rick was sitting there talking to Lily. Morty wasn't sure what they were talking about but all he could think about was the fact that Rick looked good with Lily. They looked like they should be a couple. He didn't say anything nor did he notice the way Ricks eyes seemed to light up as soon as he stepped into the room. Instead all that Morty could dwell on was the fact that Rick was attractive and he was tiny as well as awkward. Morty kept to himself during his lunch and even avoided Rick as he tried to figure out how he would sell the rest of the tickets. 

"Morty?"

Morty turned around and was facing Rick. Morty was already off work and was heading home. He didn't want a ride so he didn't wait around for Rick to show up. He hadn't expected to see Rick since he had been busy all day.

"You ok babe?"  
"Y-Yeah I'm ok Rick. I'll see you later-"  
"Well more like tonight. That house party... it's tonight."

Morty made a face and sighed. 

"I... had no idea."  
"Yeah, come on I can wait for you in the car so get some extra clothes."

Morty nodded. He didn't know what to say. Saying no meant that Rick knew something was up and he didn't want Rick to be disappointed. as Rick drove he kept glancing at Morty.

"So.... what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing is. Why do you think something is wrong?"  
"Well you look upset... and your not really talking."  
"Well... I don't have much to say... that's all."

Rick hummed and Morty sighed as he looked out the window.

"Morty you know I'm in your corner right? We're on the same team from here on out.... you don't have to hide anything from me..... if it's making you this upset I'd like to help in any way that I can."

Morty looked at Rick clearly torn. If he said nothing Rick would pesster him until he told him but if he told him he would risk making Rick upset. Rick didn't like being doubted that was clear and that was obviously a sign of doubt. 

"I....I've just been thinking about what if we don't sell the tickets? What if my parents end up finding out."

Rick sighed and shook his head.

"Morty, they wont find out until WE are ready. I made a mistake but don't worry we will be careful this time."

Morty nodded because he just really wanted to believe that Rick was right. That everything would be ok and that they would have more control in the future. They pulled up to Morty's house and before he could jump out Rick grabbed his hand. Morty looked at hi confused.

"You know I meant it... when I said I loved you right?"  
Morty smiled at Rick, his heart starting to pick up speed.  
"Yes Rick.... I do..."  
"Then trust me ok love?"

Morty nodded as Rick let go of his hand and went into his house. He made it to his room and looked around his room to find something clean to change. He found whatever and changed since he wasn't too concerned about impressing anyone. He left the room and was stopped By Beth.

"Where are you going?"  
"A promotion gig. I'll be back before Midnight! Promise mom."

Beth nodded and kissed his forehead before letting him walk out and climb back into ricks car. He'd be back before Midnight for sure.  
~  
Morty groaned as he watched Rick take another shot. They had 3 tickets left and one of RIck's friends hand brought him a bottle of Jack Daniels. Morty shook his head as Rick sat down beside Morty. Morty had been surprised at how many people Rick actually knew. People kept coming up to him and saying hi or talked about when He would be throwing another crazy house party. Some even tried to flirt with him which in return made Morty almost growl. Lily had been wandering back and forth from the liquor to them. Chatting with Rick and ignoring Morty. it had begun to annoy Morty because it was like it was before. It also made him feel uneasy because of the looks she kept throwing at him. 

"So Morty! How did you guys met?"

Morty looked at Rick's friend, he wore his hair up in liberty spikes, had a tattoo of a spider on his head and looked like he was drunk. He dressed similar to rick in tight black ripped jeans and a sleeveless band t-shirt. Before Morty could respond Rick butt in.

"We had a class together. I asked him out on a date once he found out that I liked him. We have mutual feeling!"

Rick was grinning eat to ear as he said it. Lily had wandered back over to them and started to laugh at them. Something was off and Morty could feel his stomach starting to turn as she spoke. 

"Mutual? Rick He never told you?"

Rick looked at Lily confused, the music was deafening enough that she had to yell over it.

"He didn't like you AT ALL! He only said he would because he didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Lily laughed again and took a large gulp of her drink as she looked at Morty who was beginning to become pale.

"Ain't that right Morty? Didn't want him until he kept showering you with praise and gifts! Got you that nice job, Nice gifts and then probably had a good ol time with-"  
The table shook as Rick stood up, his eyes burning holes into her.  
"Are you fucking serious?! Like... What the FUCK do you get out of lying-"  
"I'm NOT lying. He-he told me so himself! He told me that he didn't plan on staying with you. That it just happened. Rick-"

Rick grabbed Morty's hand and dragged him out of the house. Morty felt sick. Rick dragged him outside and turned to him to say something and then stopped in his tracks letting go of Morty's hand. A look of pain spread across his face as he looked at him.

"She was telling the truth..... wasn't she."

Rick said it in more of a statement rather than a question.

"Baby.... tell me that she's lying. Tell me that you just aren't feeling well and that everything... that everything is ok."

Morty knew that he couldn't lie to Rick but his voice wouldn't work as his lips moved. Rick's face went from pain to sadness. 

"Just go...."  
"Rick..."

Morty finally found his voice. He didn't know where to start let alone what to even begin to say. He gently touched rick's hand but Rick pulled away and turned around, his shoulders slumped.

"Just go away. Leave me alone-"  
"Rick -It's not-"  
"GO AWAY MORTY. No, better yet I'LL GO."

Rick didn't turn around. Morty stood there wishing the ground would swallow him whole. Rick walked away from the house towards his car. Morty didn't even try to chase Rick, his eyes starting to fill with tears. With shaky hands he pulled out his phone and called Summer. 

"S-summer?"  
"Morty? What-what's wrong? Are you ok? where's Rick-"  
"Can you-can you-can you come and get me? I... I can't be here."  
"Yeah, hang tight, text me the address."  
"alright...."

Morty hung up as tears started to fall down his face.he sat down on the curb, his head resting on his knees as he started to cry harder. Morty wasn't sure how long he had sat on the curb or if anyone had even noticed him. Morty couldn't stop his tears or open his eyes when he felt a gentle caress against his shoulder.

"Morty?" 

Morty sniffled, his whole body shaking as he squinted at the figure that was blurred by his tears.

"S-summer-R-rick is- he's really-he hates me."  
"Oh Morty...."  
  
Summer helped Morty up and to her car. They sat in silence for a while until they got to their home. Rick was sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette. His eyes looked swollen and blood shot. Morty almost jumped out of the car But summer was fast.

"STAY, I'll be back."

Summer got out and Morty watched them speak for a moment until he saw summer push Rick hard and then pointed to her car. Summer then pointed at Rick's car in a sign that she wanted him gone. Morty watched as Rick got up slowly and looked at Morty. Morty stared at him almost pleading. Rick looked at him, his eyes starting to water and his own frown deepening before he walked away.  
Morty got out of the car and started to walk towards Rick. Rick walked towards his car with his shoulders hunched and shaking slightly. 

"R-rick! W-we need to talk! R-right now-"  
"I'm not talking to you right now!"

Morty started to feel frustrated all of a sudden. His sadness finally giving way for another emotion.

"Then WHY did you show up here? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Morty didn't care anymore if his parents found out, didn't care if he was causing a scene and didn't care if he looked childish as stood there pouting.

"I-I came here to-I... I came to...."

Rick sighed as his shoulders fall and he stood there limp. Summer shook her head as she spoke.

"He came to make sure that you got home safe. He was going to ask me to pick you up but you already had called me by then."

Morty walked over to rick and grabbed his wrist gently. This time Rick didn't pull his hand away.

"Rick can't we just... talk about it? Can I explain myself?"  
"No. Not now. I.... I need time to think..... I.... I need a break."

Morty bit his bottom lip but nodded his head before speaking.

"Alright Rick.... Just.... I'll leave you alone until your ready."

Morty let go of Rick's wrist and let him walk back to his car. Rick didn't look at Morty but Morty looked at rick. He watched him drive away and all Morty could think about was how much he had fucked up everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been MIA for a while. Life caught up to me but I finally was able to get this out! The truth will always come out! Sorry for mistakes and not replying to comments but I will get to that! Next chapter Morty has to unfuck his fuck ups. please Comments, kudo and subscribe :D!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Summer was drawing closer and closer to an end and it felt like Him and Rick were over. Morty was finally over the initial crying stage. He was now in the numb stages of heartbreak. It didn't help that now Rick didn't even work with him. Him and Lily were no longer on speaking terms as well. He felt more alone then he ever had before. Summer always offered to hang out with him or take him out but all he wanted to do was either sleep or listen to music. His parents had noticed that he wasn't hanging out with Rick anymore and that he seemed to be locked in his room more. For Morty alot of things had lost their glow. He no longer felt the need to go to concerts nor did he feel the need to go and explore nature. All he did was sleep and go to work. No matter how much he slept he always looked as though he had not slept at all.

  
"Morty?"  
  
Morty looked up at Summer and gave her a tired smile.

"Y-yeah?"

"You ok? Wanna talk?"  
"no.... I.. I'm just gonna get some sleep or something."  
"Morty you already slept-"  
"My dreams are loud...or something."  
  
Summer sighed because it was always the same answer. Summer was starting to get tired of not only Morty's behavior but Ricks behavior as well. He was avoiding morty and wasn't answering his text messages. The other day Morty had sat on Summers bed and cried his eyes out while telling her about everything that happened between them. He still hadn't told her about how Rick had found out. That was the last piece. It had been a couple hours  before Morty knocked on her door to see if he could get a ride. Summer agreed on the condition that he finish explaining what had happened with him and Rick. He almost looked like he was going to say no but instead he agreed.    
  
"So.... what happened?"  
  
Morty looked out the window for a while as if he had not heard her but she knew better.   
  
"We went to a party, we had to sell tickets. If we didn't sell all of them.... Rick's dad was going to tell mom and dad about... us."  
  
Summer nodded as he watched the road. Something wasn't sitting right and she wasn't sure what it was. Instead she kept quiet as Morty kept talking.  
  
"Lily, that co-worker I told you about, she.... she kept drinking. She got drunk and told RIck everything...... It's....it's not like that anymore .... Summer. I... I am ..... I Love... I .."  
  
Summer sighed sadly as he realized what Morty was trying to say.  
  
"You love him. I know Morty. It's obvious......"  
"Yeah... I know... I know it's really fast but I really do... I do feel like that.. for him."  
"it is fast Morty. You've been dating for close to I want to say a month... but.... I know you love him."  
"I just.... want to hear his voice. speak to him and explain myself. Then tell him how I feel."  
  
Summer nodded as she pulled up to his job. Morty sat there staring out the window. Summer turned to talk to him but noticed who he was looking at. Summer got out of the car unable to control herself since her anger had been building up since that night and it was ready to overflow. Lily stood at the door talking to RIck who looked like he didn't want to be there.  
  
"-So we can get maybe a burger or something! Come on Rick!"  
"I don't really want-"  
"Oh come on, you've been locked away for a while! It will be fun!"  
  
Summer grabbed Lilly by her hair and pulled down as hard as she could while speaking.  
  
"I see why you did it now. You fucking SNAKE."  
  
Morty had jumped out of the car feeling panicked. He knew summer was notorious for hair pulling and stomping on a person.  
  
"S-summer! S-she didn't know what she was-"  
"Oh yes she did! Why try to ask Rick out when you  guys are on the outs."  
  
Lily yelled and tried to hit summer. Rick grabbed lily as Morty grabbed summer. Both of them separated them after a bit of scuffling. Morty Stood there panting and frowning at Summer.  
  
"Summer ! What the hell-"  
"She did it on purpose! She-"  
"Summer just go home please... I still have to work with her-"  
"Morty just quit, you can come work with me. please Morty this is hurting you.   
You need a clean break."  
  
Morty turned around and watched Rick who was talking to Lily who kept looking back at them. Rick still wasn't meeting his eyes. With a sigh Morty nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll... I'll put my 2 weeks in."  
"Good!"  
  
Morty sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he turned around. RIck was standing at the door staring at Morty with a blank face. Morty was used to seeing Rick smile at him, not him stare at him as if he were a stranger. It was the most hurtful thing he had ever felt.  
  
~  
Morty stared at Rick's father. He had come in and was sitting in the office doing "paper work." All it really looked like was that he was sitting there thinking.  
  
"M-Mr. Sanchez?"  
  
He looked at Morty, his face the same kind of blank as Rick's had been earlier.  
  
"What do you need Smith."  
"I-I wanted to um.... I wanted to um.... I-"  
"Calm down. Think about what your going to say and then start over."  
  
Morty nodded, feeling surprised. He hadn't expected him to be..... somewhat nice.  
  
"R-right. I wanted to give you my 2 week's notice."  
  
Morty reached into his pocket. He had written out a note during a break. It wasn't the best but Morty had never quit a job so he figured it would be alright. Mr. Sanchez got up from his seat and walked over to Morty.  
  
"Are you sure about this? You’re good at what you do. Honestly Lily is horrible at the register."  
  
For a moment Morty felt a wave of pride wash over him. He rarely got praise like this and wanted to soak it in for a moment.  
  
"I'm positive sir.... I.... I can't work here with the way..... I feel I guess."  
  
Mr. Sanchez nodded and sighed as he took the paper.  
  
"Well if you decide to change your mind let me know."  
  
Morty nodded and was about to run away.  
  
"Also, good work on the sold out show Morty."  
  
Morty stopped and looked at Rick's dad confused. The man rolled his eyes and stared at him intensely.  
  
"For the tickets you and my son had been trying to sell. good job. I've added a bonus to your check tomorrow."  
  
Morty nodded and walked out. Something wasn't coming up right. Morty walked into the break room to get his stuff and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rick standing in front of the fridge rummaging through it. Morty went to his locker and tried to get is stuff out as fast as possible. He got it open as the fridge close.  
  
" Hey Rick!"  
  
Morty felt his back tense as he heard Lily speak. Grabbing his stuff he close the locker and tried to escape. It felt like school where he was always trying to avoid Jessica because of the heartache. This time it felt like a whole new level of pain since he couldn't even talk to the one he loved.  
  
"Wanna get something to eat right now? Just got off-"  
"No, I'm busy."  
  
Morty almost sighed in relief as he ran out into the main bar area where the concerts were located at. Morty felt his ears ringing as he walked towards the front doors.  
  
"Morty!"  
  
Morty stopped walking as he hear the thud of Rick's boots. That day Morty was practically drooling when he had for once gotten a glimpse of Rick. He was wear a button down sleeveless shirt in which the back of the shirt said "Flesh Curtains", he wore tight skinny jeans and knee high combat boots that had chains hanging off of them.   
  
"Y-yeah? A-Anything you need Rick?"  
  
Morty could hear his heart beating hard in his chest as the boots stopped right behind him.  
  
"I-I um....Maybe we.... no... um.... W-would ya fucking Look at me?!"  
  
Morty spun around and looked at rick.   
  
"Morty we should talk right?"  
"T-that's if you want to Rick.... I.... I'm the one who... um..."  
"Yeah. Look I was really fucking pissed. The more I thought about it the more I got pissed but.... Now.... I kinda... I .... I miss you so much Morty."  
  
Rick suddenly looked deflated and tired as his shoulders slumped.  
  
"I'm tired Morty, I can't.... I can't keep doing this where I avoid you or you avoid me or what ever the fuck this is! I just..."  
"I.... Rick.... I should.... get going Summer is coming to get me and-"  
"I get it.... but.... we will talk soon or something."  
  
Morty turned around and ran off. His eyes watering as he ran.   
~  
 _Rick: What the fuck Morty?  
Morty: What's wrong?  
Rick: Why the HELL are you quiting. Why?!  
_  
Morty sighed and shook his head as he text back  
 __  
Morty: were going back to school and I wont need the job.  
Rick: That's not it. It's me isnt it? or is it Lily?  
Morty: No. just school. look Rick..... I want to talk to you face to face soon  
Rick: I can't. If I do I might say something dumb that will not only hurt you but end everything.  
Morty: Then maybe we should end it.  
Rick: no  
Morty: then what else can we do? We can't ignore it.   
Rick: Can I come over?  
Morty: Yes  
~  
"Mom Rick is coming over."  
  
Beth shot up from the couch and smiled at Morty.  
  
"Of course hunny, do you want me to order pizza?get some sodas-"  
"if you want but we will-"  
"Alright! don't worry about your father he's gonna be out of town as well."  
  
Morty sighed watching Beth run out. He sat on the couch waiting for Rick. His nerves were acting up more and more. There was a knock at the door and Morty ran over. Opening it up Rick stood there wearing what he had worn at work earlier that day. He was looking at the floor and his face looked like he was thinking hard.  
  
" C-come in. Lets go to my room."  
  
Rick nodded and walked past Morty. Morty followed him but kept quiet. Morty wasn't sure how he would tell Rick but he knew that whatever Rick wanted to know that he would tell him. Morty closed the door and locked it so they wouldn't be bothered. Morty stood there and watched Rick sit on the bed. His hands on his lap staring at the floor.  
  
"So....I... I just want to know... what happened. Like... why didn't... Why..."  
"Alright. Well I'll start from the beginning. I did plan on just returning your notebook....and I can't really figure out why I didn't just refuse you..... I don't regret it though. If I had I wouldn’t have ever gotten to get to know you. I.... I didn't think that it would come this far and that this would happen."  
  
Rick nodded, still looking at the floor with a blank face.  
  
"T-the more time we spent together and talked... the more I felt like.... well the way I feel for you. Rick, You have to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you. That's far from it. I-I said yes to not disappoint you. I....I do everything now to make you happy and I'm so fuckin' sorry that this hurt you so much Rick."  
  
Rick got up and put his hands in his pockets and then finally looked at Morty.  
  
"And work?"  
"I-I couldn't stand seeing you with Lily. I couldn't stand seeing you and knowing that you... you hated me. I figured that it would be best to just... to just quit."  
"Morty-"  
"No. Listen Rick. I've come to terms with us not being together. It's.... it's my fault and I just... I just wanted to tell you... that my feelings... they are real. Rick..... I...I love you."  
  
Rick looked up at Morty his eyes wide and his mouth slowly opening. Morty looked at the floor as he felt his eyes start to water.   
  
"R-rick p-please don-don't leave me. I-it's selfish of me but I love you so much and I-I can't- I dont want to be without you Rick."  
  
Rick walked over and wrapped his arms around Morty with a soft 'Shush'.  
  
"I just.... I don’t want you to hate me anymore. I can't stand knowing I-I did that. I did that to you and- I'm so fucking sorry. I'm s-"  
"I don't hate you Morty..... I could never hate you. I just.... it's hard ya know."  
"I-I know... I - I shouldn't- I shouldn't have lied to you. I really am sorry."  
  
Rick nodded and rested his head on Mortys before speaking again.  
  
"It's.... its ok. We can work it out. We can figure... all this out.."  
  
Morty nodded into Ricks chest as he deepy inhaled his scent.  
  
"I missed you so much Rick....."  
  
Rick nodded above him before kissing the top of his head.  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
They stood like this for a few more minutes before Rick spoke.  
  
"I don't know if we should keep dating or if we should stop... take it slow again... I'm not sure anymore Morty."  
"I-I am good with whatever you want. I just-I just wanna be by your side. Your my best friend."  
  
Rick sniffled and buried his face in the others hair. Morty sounded so small and broken. It was enough to break Rick's own heart.  
  
"M-morty, You're.... my best friend too."  
  
The moment Rick said those words Morty started to sob into Rick's chest hard and pulled him against himself harder. So hard Rick could feel Morty's whole entire frame shaking.  
  
"Shh- It's ok Morty."  
"Y-You mean it?"  
"Yeah I mean it Morty."

All Morty could do was hold onto him tightly and hope to god that he wouldn’t push him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I am half way through with chapter 9. I hope this was ok. I finally was able to write it all down. Hope it was ok guys. THings are finally healing for our boys but it’s not always easy ya know. expect some hard times for them. Sorry its so short but I really missed writing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual un beta'd so mistakes are a plenty. Hopefully it is still something that is understandable!

They agreed to let things lie for a moment. To let it see where everything was going to go naturally. That's what they agreed on at least. Those were the thoughts that rick had as he looked a this phone. It blinked with one single message. He hesitated to open the text. He knew that Morty meant well but this was the opposite of trying to let things flow, or at least it felt that way to Rick.

 

_ Morty: I miss you _

 

Rick moaned softly as he looked at the words. He wanted to believe them so badly. After the talk he had with Morty He had taken a day off work to think about everything and get his head on straight. He wanted to fix things because he knew deep down he didn't want to lose Morty. It would be so simple to forgive him and go back to the way things were but RIck's mind kept questioning if it was all a lie. If every moment together was a lie or if it had been real. It was enough for him to hesitate and not  push forward.

 

_ Rick: I miss you too. _

_ Morty: I hope you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. _

 

Rick sighed and shook his head. His hands shaking as he texted him back.

 

_ Rick: I want to believe you. so badly. I don't know what to believe. _

_ Morty: Let me prove it. Can you come over? _

 

Rick raised an eyebrows he realized that it was almost midnight.

_ Rick: Tomorrow. _

 

Rick didn't want to deal with his feeling anymore. RIck walked over to his bed and started to pull the mattress from the wall. He had a bottle of Jack Daniels on the other side and he wanted to be drunk. He pulled the bottle out and stared at it. His mind still racing. How would Morty prove anything to him at this point. Rick Knew that Morty was trying. Hell he was trying and it was making him almost bitter with how much he was feeling. 

 

_ Morty: Please Rick? It's already tomorrow anyways _

 

Rick sighed as he grabbed his black Jean vest(the only thing he owned that didn't have a bunch of patches or buttons) and pulled on some skinny black jeans.

 

_ Rick:omw _

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It could backfire was the first thing that Morty thought after he had text Rick. He had texted Rick in the hopes of getting him to come over. Rick had finally texted that he was on his way and Morty gave a huge sigh of relief. It could be all for nothing but Morty knew that he would regret it if he didn't try to fix things. Morty sat outside of his house on the front steps. He wore a hoodie over a black plain shirt and wore some torn up jeans. Morty could hear Ricks car rumbling down the street and suddenly Morty felt his stomach starting to do flips. He got up as Rick pulled into his driveway and stopped his car. Rick got out and walked over to Morty slowly with his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

 

"Hey."

 

Morty waved lamely at Rick who in return nodded his head at him. Morty shuffled over awkwardly towards Rick.

 

"So yeah I know you have every right to be angry and I can't begin to apologize again..... But if you give me another chance.... We can start off fresh. No secrets."

 

Rick raised an eyebrow at Morty as his face remained blank. Morty was starting to get nervous but continued.

 

"I know it will be hard to trust me.... after all this but I know that one of the biggest things we have had to do for a while was hide our relationship."

 

Rick's eyes widened as he realized where Morty was going with this line of conversation. 

 

"Morty what do-"

"My mom had a really late shift so she will be home soon. Can you park your car on the street? If.... your still willing to be with me then I'd like to tell her while you are here. Either way..... I am determined to not lose you. I just... I just need you here with me for this."

 

Rick stared at Morty for a little bit longer and then pulled his hands out of his pocket before wrapping his arms around Morty. Morty leaned into him and sighed. 

 

"Morty It's hard for me right now but this is a big deal. I can't let you do this-"

"If it's the only way to have you I will."

"Morty.... Coming out to your family.... It's.... It's not easy. My father hated me for a long time when I told him how I felt. I don't want that for you.I'm... I'm not worth that pain. I don't want you to come out if your going to get hurt. I don't want you to... say anything unless your ready."

"Your worth way more. I... I don't want to hide this anymore. I'm not gonna lie... I'm scared."

 

Rick nodded as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Morty.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't want you to do this for me... Do it for you."

 

Morty sniffled as he felt tears roll down his face. He pressed his face into Ricks chest and spoke to him, softly.

 

"I... I want to. I want to tell everyone how much I love you. I want everyone to know 

 

I'm with you..... If you'll have me again."

 

"I... I do .I want you. I've always wanted you.... I... I'm here. I'll be here when you decide to tell your parents."

 

Morty nodded and remained quiet as he felt his eyelashes get wet with new tears. 

 

"Oh Rick, I was so afraid of losing you...."

"I..... Was scared that everything was lost too Morty."

 

Morty tightened his arms around Rick and started to cry hard . Rick held him and rested his head on his before pulling away a bit. Rick held Morty's head and whipped his tears away with his thumbs. 

 

"I'm gonna move my car then."

 

Morty nodded and waited for Rick on the front step. As Rick moved his car Beth pulled into the driveway. Morty could feel his heart in his throat as she walked towards him.

 

"Morty what are you doing up?.... Who was that?" 

 

Beth's eyebrows drew in together as her face shifted from curious to concerned.

 

"Morty? Are you ok?"

 

Morty nodded as he heard Rick walking up the path.

 

"Y-yeah mom. I.... I have something to tell you."

 

Morty looked up at Rick and it was as if he was pleading with rick for help. Of course RIck understood right away.

 

"We have something to tell you."

 

Beth turned around and smiled at Rick who walked past her and stood slightly in front of Morty. Beth looked at them confused for a moment.

 

"What is going on?"

Morty gently grabbed Rick's hand who in turn squeezed back hard.

 

"Me and Rick-Rick and I.... we're together. We-We have been together since I started to work at that Concert venue place downtown..... I... I was afraid to tell you."

 

Beth looked at Morty and then at Rick with her mouth slightly slack.

 

"M-morty..... Rick.... W-why did you wait for so long to .. to tell me?"

 

Rick spoke this time figuring that Morty had proven himself.

 

"We were afraid that you would break us up. We figured now would be a good time to just... come out with it. Hading it is starting to get hard."

 

Beth Walked over to them with a frown. Rick shifted so he was in front od Morty which caused Beth to look a bit surprised.

 

"Rick-"

"If you are going to yell at him yell at me instead."

 

Beth sighed and shook her head.

 

"No Rick. I just..... can you move?"

 

Before Rick could say anything Morty moved to the side and Beth sighed.

 

"Morty I can't stop you from feeling how you feel. I.. I am just glad that it was Rick. I guess I am trying to say I approve of him.... and Of your life choices."

 

Rick let out the breath he was holding and Morty sobbed loudly as he threw himself into beths arms. 

 

"God I was so freaked out that you would tell me that you wanted us to break up-"

"No no nothing like that Morty but If your father find out... He will give you hell. Let me tell him."

 

Morty nodded as he let go of his mother and turned to Rick who smiled back at him.

 

"Now. How about we go inside. I need a drink after all this excitement."

~

Morty was relieved when he woke up and saw Rick laying beside him. It had been a tough week without him and to actually have Rick laying beside him was the one thing he had longed for. Rick mumbled in his sleep about being too hot and then pushed the covers off of himself. Morty almost giggled but heard a loud yell that made Rick jump in bed. It was his father. It was muffled down stairs. 

 

"What the fuck was that?"

 

Morty almost groaned at the gravelly morning voice that Rick had in the morning. It was sexy . Rick on the other hand stared at Morty in question.

 

"O-oh it was... my dad."

 

RIck looked at Morty and then smirked.

 

"Like something you see?"

"Rick-"

 

Rick rolled onto Morty and pressed his bulge against Morty's thigh.

 

"I saw you lookin at me."

"Rick we ca-"

"If were quiet we can."

 

Morty bit his bottom lip as he turned his head towards his bedroom door. He could hear them arguing down stairs and as bad as it sounded Morty was starting to not care. Rick rutted against his thigh as he pressed his face against Morty's shoulder.

 

"We don't have to babe."

 

Morty closed his eyes as he felt Rick shift off him to lay on his back. Warmth flooding him as he heard the word Babe. Morty looked over at rick who was staring at the ceiling. 

 

"Say it again rick."

 

Rick looked at Morty confused for a moment before it clicked. He smiled at him and took his hand in his. He brought his hand up to his face and kissed the back of it softly. 

 

"Babe."

 

Morty smiled and rolled onto his side facing Rick. Rick turned his head and smiled at him, his hand still pressed against Rick's lips.

 

"Rick I love you."

 

Rick closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and just stared at him. They ;say like that for a minute before Rick whispered softly.

 

"Say it again babe."

"I love you."

  
  


Morty leaned forward and kissed Rick hand that was turned towards him. Rick hummed softly.

 

"Wow we're so fucking gay."

 

Morty giggled and pressed his body against the side of Rick. They were both in their boxers and the heat radiating off rick was enough to make him start to feel overhead but to him that didn't matter.

 

"I hope we are..."

 

It seemed to have quieted down as Morty sat up in bed and looked at his door. He couldn't hear any sounds anymore and figured it was safe to leave. Rick got up making Morty blush when he saw that Rick was still somewhat hard. 

 

"Come on Mort we gotta get up and see the damage."

 

Morty hummed and got up. he started to get changed and turned his heda when he saw Rick was belting his pants but still shirtless. 

 

"Do you think my dad is angry?"

"From the muffled yelling possibly but your dad is kinda a shit."

 

Morty hummed but couldn't disagree. It still made him nervous though. Finally dressed they both left the room hand in hand and walked to the dining room. Beth was sitting at the table looking at some paperwork and Jerry was nowhere in sight.

 

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Mrs. Smith."

 

Beth looked up and smiled.

 

"Morning boys! I'll get the food in a moment. I wanted to talk to you both."

 

Both of them sat across from Beth who seemed to be anxious. 

 

"So... I talked to your father this morning."

 

Morty Squeezed Rick's hand who returned the gesture.

 

"Well he was.... less than thrilled. I'm sure he will come around."

 

Morty looked at the table, his face starting to fall as Beth started to speak again.

 

"It will take time Morty, I know Jerry and this is.... this is something none of us expected."

"I-I know mom... Just... Rick makes me happy."

"I know Morty. We will just have to show him how wonderful Rick is. I also have to talk to you guys about the birds and the bees-"

"MOM NO! W-we had sex education classes! I know we gotta get tested and stuff. Please mom!"

 

Beth started to laugh as the mood lightened a bit.

 

"Ok ok...Now... how about some breakfast?"

 

Beth left the room and Morty finally deflated all the way. Rick turned his seat and put his arms out. 

 

"Come here."

 

Morty climbed into his lap and pressed his face into Ricks shoulder. He felt himself shake as a sob came out.

 

"I-I don't understand why it hurts so much... Rick... Why..."

"He's your dad Morty. Our parents are the ones that we always want approval from.... I'm sorry babe."

 

~

 

"So?"

 

Rick paused as he looked at Lily. They were back at work and Rick felt uneasy with the way things were. Morty had been trying to avoid being around Lily and unfortunately that meant not being around him since they worked together.

 

"So what?"

"So , would you go out to eat with me?"

 

Rick sighed and shook his head no. SHe looked at him confused and frowned. 

 

"Why not? Were just eating."

"My boyfriend wouldn't like that."

 

Lily's face contorted into a grimace.

 

"Your still dating him? After what he did to you?"

 

Rick frowned and looked at Lily.

 

"We are working through it-"

"Until he lies to you again."

"He ain't gonna lie to me again... What the hell Lily?"

"I'm just... I'm concerned."

 

Before she could finish speaking she was interrupted.

 

"Yeah more concerned about your chances with getting with Rick."

 

Morty walked in with a frown. 

 

"Look. I know that you got a thing for Rick, I don't blame you but you don't have a chance with him."

 

Lily eyed Morty for a moment before turning around.

"Whatever you say. At Least I’m not the one that started a relationship with a lie."

"No, I'm serious. Leave Rick alone. He isn't single anymore."

 

Lily kept her mouth shut and walked away leaving them alone. Rick walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Morty. 

 

"Hey none of that..."

"Rick... She... She won't leave you alone..."

"I know but I am not interested."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am... Promise."

 

They stood quiet for a few minutes before Rick spoke softly.

 

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't have found out.... we wouldn't be hurting like this."

 

Morty sighed softly as he felt Rick rub his back.

 

"I'm glad it's out in the open. I just... I just wish I had told you."

 

Rick slowly backed up and smiled at him.

 

"I know babe.... Just... Lets not keep secrets from each other yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yessss The boys are BACK TOGETHER! But it's not stable just yet. They got some trust issues to work trough and then the whole issue with Jerry LOL. 
> 
> I want to address something important that I usually see in fics though. When someone is pressured into coming out to there families I feel like it's unrealistic. It's hard and something that not everyone can even do. It's terrifying, like hell I haven't even told anyone in my family that I am Pansexual! 
> 
> WHO would pressure someone that you claim to love into coming out to their family? Not all experiences are alike but I feel like that is one part that everyone that has come out or is yet to come out to there family can relate to. It's terrifying.
> 
> ANYWAYS. I'm sorry I made you wait so long and I feel like the update wasn't that long but it has a significant purpose for the next chapter. I want things to flow better so I ended up cutting the end of chapter 9 to chapter 10~! Also Thank you all for the love. I honestly can't believe it and again I'm sorry. I'll address everything on my tumblr and to why I've been MIA. 
> 
> Love u sinners <3!

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested in talking to me via tumblr I go by Mortimerlavie (this used name too haha)  
> I's so excited to finally be sharing this!  
> Thank you to my bb crystallinarose and to wubbalubbabullshit for encouraging me to even post my work :D


End file.
